Toy Story Nickelodeon Style
by RoseGAL
Summary: Rocko's place as Timmy's favourite toy is threatened when SpongeBob arrives. Rated PG for mild bloodless violence, mild peril and RockoXHutchinson. My first fanfic. My autism is mentioned in my profile.
1. Prologue: Timmy and Rocko

"Toy Story (Nickelodeon Style)"

Fade in:

INT. TIMMY'S BEDROOM

Rows of moving boxes are lying on the floor of a bedroom. They are drawn in crayon so they look like a miniature Western town. The bedroom has cloud wallpaper giving the impression of sky. One of the boxes has a children's illustrated "WANTED" poster of a Mr. Bighead taped to it. A Mr. Bighead doll is set in front of the poster. The voiceover of Timmy Turner, a 10-year-old boy, can be heard acting out all the voices of the scene.

Timmy (as Ed): Alright everyone, this is a stick-up! Don't anybody move! Now empty that safe!

A group of toys are crowded together in front of the "BANK" box. Timmy's hand lowers a yellow Steer-style piggy bank in front of Mr. Bighead and shakes out a pile of coins to the floor. Mr. Bighead kisses the coins.

Timmy (as Ed): Ooh! Money, money, money! (kissing noises)

A porcelain figurine of a doctor, Dr. Hutchinson is brought into the scene.

Timmy (as Hutchinson): Stop it! Stop it, you mean old frog!

Timmy (as Ed): Quiet Dr. Hutchinson or your pets get run over!

Some porcelain animals are placed in the centre of a racing track loop.

Timmy (as pets): Help, Paula! Help us!

Timmy (as Sandy): Oh, no! Not my pets! Somebody do something!

Rocko, a pull-string wallaby doll, enters into the scene opposite the inanimate frog. Timmy's hand pulls on the ring in the centre of Rocko's back.

Rocko (voice box): Reach for the sky.

Timmy (as Ed): Oh, no! Sheriff Rocko!!

Timmy (as Rocko): I'm here to stop you, One-Eyed Ed.

Timmy's hand pulls out one of Mr. Bighead's eyes.

Timmy (as Ed): D'oh! How'd you know it was me?!

Timmy (as Rocko): Are you going to come quietly?

Timmy (as Ed): You can't touch me Sheriff! I brought my attack turtle with a force field stick!

Timmy places a toy turtle, with a slinky stick, in front of Mr. Bighead and stretches the stick out.

Timmy (as Rocko): Well I brought my starfish, which eats turtles with force field sticks!!

Timmy reveals a plastic pink starfish, who stomps on the turtle.

Timmy (as starfish): **AAAAR! ROAR-ROAR-ROAR!**

Timmy (as turtle): **YIPE! YIPE-YIPE-YIPE!**

Timmy (as Rocko): You're going to jail, Ed.

Timmy picks up Mr. Bighead and places him in a baby crib in the room. There's a cardboard sign taped to the bars with the word "JAIL" written in crayon.

Timmy (as Rocko): Say good-bye to the wife and tatertots.

Timmy's baby brother, Dil, crawls over and picks up Mr. Bighead. He sucks on him for a beat then proceeds to pound the toy repeatedly against the rail of his crib, forcing some of his parts loose. Timmy, wearing a cowboy hat, picks up Rocko off the floor.

Timmy (pulling Rocko's string): You saved the day again, Rocko.

Rocko (voice box): You're my favourite deputy.

BEGIN TITLES

Song "You've Got a Friend in me" plays while Timmy does various activities with Rocko:

-- Timmy turns the Western town boxes around to reveal cows drawn on the other side. He grabs a jump rope and pretends Rocko is lassoing the cattle.

Timmy: C'mon, let's wrangle up the cattle.

-- Timmy then rides Rocko around on Gary, a toy snail and herds the remaining "cow" boxes under Dil's crib.

INT. STAIRWELL

-- Timmy places Rocko on the top of the stairwell banister allowing the doll to slide downstairs. Timmy races ahead and catches him at the bottom.

INT. DOWNSTAIRS LIVING ROOM

-- Timmy & Rocko fall into the La-Z-Boy chair and spin around and around. Next, Timmy uses the La-Z-Boy foot rest as a catapult. Timmy flings Rocko across the room to the sofa.

Timmy (raising his arms): Score!

SONG ENDS

Rocko lies limp on the sofa while Timmy is heard talking to his mother.

Timmy (O.S.): Wow! Cool!

Mrs. Turner (O.S.): What do you think?

Timmy (O.S.): Oh, this looks GREAT, Mom!

ANGLE: THE ADJOINING DINING ROOM

Mrs. Turner, Timmy's mother, has just finished decorating the area with streamers and balloons. A banner is draped across the archway. It reads: "Happy Birthday Timmy". Rocko's frozen face stares in the direction of the birthday decorations.

Timmy: Can we leave this up 'til we move?

Mrs. Turner: Well, sure, we can leave it up.

Timmy: Yeah!

Mrs. Turner: Now go get Dil. Your friends are going to be here any minute.

Timmy: Okay.

Timmy picks up Rocko from the couch and runs upstairs.

Timmy: It's party time, Rocko!

INT. TIMMY'S BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS

Timmy and Rocko enter the room. Dil is still banging Mr. Bighead against his crib railing. Timmy bows Rocko.

Timmy: Hi, Little Man!

He deposits Rocko on the bed and pulls his string one last time.

Rocko (voice box): Somebody's poisoned the waterhole.

Timmy (picking up Dil): C'mon, Dil. Oh, you're getting heavy! (To Rocko) See you later, Rocko.

Timmy exits.

END TITLES


	2. The staff meeting

Rocko's eyes come to life. The wallaby doll sits up, his expression changing from a smile to worry.

Rocko (to himself): Pull my string! The birthday party's today?!

Rocko thinks.

Rocko (to the room): Okay, everybody. Coast is clear.

The bedroom comes alive. Toys emerge from the toy box, the closet, the shelves, etc...They come out in a flurry of activity. Mr. Bighead, his body parts strewn across the floor, sits himself upright and begins to re-assemble himself.

Mr. Bighead: Ages three and up. It's on my box. Ages three and up! I'm not supposed to be babysitting Prince Drool.

Heffer, a steer-style piggy bank, flips one last penny into his coin slot. Mr. Bighead walks up to him. All his facial pieces are in the wrong slots.

Mr. Bighead: Hey, Heffer! Look! I'm Picasso!

Heffer: I don't get it.

Heffer walks away.

Mr. Bighead: You uncultured swine! (to someone O.S.) What are you looking at, hockey puck?!

Mr. Bighead walks past, revealing a hockey puck figurine. Rocko sits on the edge of the bed observing all the activity. He turns to a plastic red army crab, Mr. Krabs, standing on the night stand.

Rocko: Uh, hey Krabs, have you seen Filburt?

Mr. Krabs: (saluting) Sir! No Sir!

Rocko: Okay, thank you. At ease.

Rocko hops off the bed.

Rocko: Hey, Filburt?

Filburt (O.S.): Right here, Rocko!

A toy turtle, Filburt, appears from under the bed pushing out a checker board set. He begins to place the checkers on the board.

Filburt: I'm red this time.

Rocko: No, Filb--

Filburt: Oh...well alright, you can be red if you want.

Rocko: Not now, Filb. I've got some bad news.

Filburt: Bad news?!

Rocko: Shhhhh!!

Rocko covers up Filburt's mouth, aware that the other toys in the room are watching. He leans in close to Filburt.

Rocko: (whispering) Just gather everyone up for a staff meeting and be happy!!

Filburt: Got it.

Filburt shuffles off.

Rocko: Be **HAPPY!**

Filburt perks up his gait and laughs hard. Rocko proceeds in the other direction. He passes Wanda and Cosmo partially hidden under the bedspread.

Rocko: (to the room) Staff meeting, everybody. (Aside) Cosmo, Wanda -- podium duty.

Wanda and Cosmo come out from under the bed and reluctantly follow Rocko. Rocko walks past Ren going the other direction.

Rocko: Hey Ren! Draw!

Both Ren and Rocko whip around like gunfighters. Before Rocko can fully extend his arm out, Ren draws a gun on a piece of paper.

Rocko: (pretending to be shot) Oh!! You got me again, Ren! You've been working on that draw. You've got the fastest knobs in the west.

Ren: Thanks!

Filburt passes a group of toys on the floor.

Filburt: Got a staff meeting, you guys, come on, let's go!

Wanda and Cosmo begin constructing a podium made out of connecting blocks and a toy tub while Rocko searches the floor.

Rocko: Now where is that --? Aw, hey, who moved my drawing pad way over here?

Rocko spots the drawing pad on the floor by the desk and walks over to it. As he reaches down to pick it up, Patrick, the plastic starfish, jumps out to scare Rocko.

Patrick: **ROOAAAARR!!**

Rocko: (unaffected) Oh, how are you doing, Patrick?

Patrick suddenly turns timid.

Patrick: Were you scared? Tell me honestly.

Rocko: I was close to being scared that time.

Rocko heads back to the podium. Patrick follows.

Patrick: I'm going for fearsome here, but I just don't feel it. I think I'm just coming off as annoying.

A hand suddenly grabs Rocko's shirt and jerks him towards Dr. Hutchinson, the porcelain doctor.

Rocko: (choking) Aach! --Oh, hi, Paula.

Dr. Hutchinson: I wanted to thank you, Rocko, for saving my pets.

Rocko: (blushing) Oh, hey - it was nothing.

Dr. Hutchinson: What do you say I get someone else to watch my pets tonight?

Rocko: (very flustered) He, he...oh yeah, uh, I...

Dr. Hutchinson saunters back towards her lamp stand, passing a stack of ABC blocks.

Dr. Hutchinson: Remember, I'm just a couple of blocks away.

Rocko is left love struck. All the rest of the toys in the room are filing past Filburt.

Filburt: Come on, come on! Smaller toys go up front.

Rocko remains love struck in the middle of the room.

Filburt: Hey, Rocko! C'mon!

Rocko snaps out of his trance and rushes over to the podium. The toys crowd together as Rocko steps up to the podium. Ickis walks up next to Rocko and indicates the microphone.

Ickis: Ahem!

Rocko: (grabbing microphone) Oh, thanks, Ickis. (to the crowd) Okay--

A feedback is heard.

Rocko: (to Ickis) Oh, whoa, move the speakers back a bit--

Ickis moves the speakers back a bit to stop the feedback.

Rocko: Hello? Check? Better? Great. Everybody hear me? Up on the shelf, can you hear me? Great! Okay, first item today...oh, yeah. Has everyone picked a moving buddy?

The toys all moan.

Heffer: Moving buddy?! You can't be serious!

Patrick: Well I didn't know we were supposed to have one already.

Mr. Bighead: (waving his arm out its socket) Do we have to hold hands?

The toys laugh and snicker.

Rocko: Oh, yeah, you guys think this is a big joke. We've only got one week left before the move. I don't want any toys left behind. A moving buddy--if you don't have one, get one! (checking the pad) Alright, next...uh...oh, yes. Tuesday night's "Plastic Corrosion Awareness" meeting was, I think, a big success and we want to thank Krumm for putting that on for us. Thank you, Krumm.

Krumm: You're welcome.

Rocko: OK, uh...oh yes. One minor note here... (under his breath) Timmy's birthday party's been moved to today. (full voice) Next we have--

The toys all panic.

Patrick: What?! What do you mean the party's today?! His birthday's not 'til next week!!

Heffer: What's going on down there? Is Mom losing her marbles?!

Rocko: Well, obviously she wanted to have the party before the move. I'm not worried. You shouldn't be worried.

Mr. Bighead: Of course Rocko isn't worried! He's been Timmy's favourite since kindergarten!

Filburt: Hey, hey! Come on, Ed! If Rocko says it's all right, then, well, darn it, it's good enough for me. Rocko has never steered us wrong before.

Rocko: C'mon, guys! Every Christmas and birthday we go through this.

Patrick: But what if Timmy gets another starfish? What if it's a mean one? I just don't think I can take that kind of rejection.

Rocko: Hey, listen, no one's getting replaced. This is Timmy we're talking about.

Rocko steps down from the podium and walks towards the crowd.

Rocko: (continued) It doesn't matter how much we're played with. What matters is that we're here for Timmy when he needs us. That's what we're made for. Am I right?

Everyone is now looking down, sheepish.

Heffer: Pardon me. I hate to break up the staff meeting, but...**THEY'RE HERE!** Birthday guests at three o'clock!

Rocko: Stay calm, everyone!!

But it's too late. The toys panic and stampede over Rocko towards the bedroom window, leaving him alone on the floor.

Rocko: Uh, meeting adjourned.

The toys all crowd around the bedroom window, trying to get a peek outside.

Heffer: Oh, boy. Will you take a look at all those presents?!

Mr. Bighead: I can't see a thing!

Unable to see over the crowd, Mr. Bighead pulls his eyes out of his head and holds them up over the other toys.

ANGLE: TOY'S POV OF TIMMY'S FRONT YARD

Children file towards the front door carrying presents.

Heffer: Yes sir, we're next month's garage sale fodder for sure.

Patrick: (panicked) Any starfish-shaped ones?

Heffer: Ah, for crying out loud, they're all in boxes, you idiot!

The presents keep coming.

Patrick: They're getting bigger.

Filburt: Wait! There's a nice little one over there!

At first, the kid's present appears to be a little box, but then the kid turns -- the present is four feet long. The toys scream.

Krumm: Spell the word "trashcan".

Patrick: We're doomed!

Down on the floor, Rocko smacks his hand to his forehead in surrender.

Rocko: Alright! Alright!

The toys turn inside and look down at Rocko.

Rocko: (continued) If I send out the troops, will you all calm down?

Patrick: Yes! Yes! We promise!

Rocko: Okay, save your batteries!

Heffer: Eh, very good, Rocko. That's using the old noodle.

Rocko jumps up onto Timmy's bed and turns to Mr. Krabs on the nightstand.

Rocko: Mr. Krabs. Establish a recon post downstairs. Code red. You know what to do.

Mr. Krabs: Yes sir!

The red army crabs hop down to the floor where a "Bucket O' Crabs" sits.

Mr. Krabs: Alright men, you heard him. Code Red! Repeat: We are at Code Red! Recons plan Charlie. Execute! Let's move, move, move!!

The red army crabs file out of the bucket and march in formation across the bedroom floor.


	3. Birthday dilemma

INT. UPSTAIRS HALLWAY

Timmy's bedroom door creaks open and a lone army man ventures forth to make sure the coast is clear. Satisfied, he motions for the others to proceed. Squads of soldiers march into the hall carrying a baby monitor and a jump rope. The army crabs each leapfrog behind the stairway banisters and hold their positions while the Mr. Krabs surveys the scene below through his binoculars.

ANGLE: MR. KRABS' BINOCULAR VIEW OF DOWNSTAIRS

Directly below, Mrs. Turner passes through the hallway rounding up Timmy and all his birthday guests.

Mrs. Turner: Okay, c'mon kids! Everyone go into the living room. It's almost time for the presents.

Once Mrs. Turner and the children are out of sight, Mr. Krabs motions to his men with a silent hand signal. Two paratroopers jump out through the railing, parachuting down to the floor below.

INT. DOWNSTAIRS HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

The paratroopers sweep the area with their plastic rifles, and then give the "all clear" sign. The jump rope is lowered, and more soldiers rappel down.

INT. TIMMY'S BEDROOM

The toys race towards the nightstand where Rocko has placed the receiving half of the baby monitor.

Rocko: And this--(turning on the baby monitor) --is how we find out what is in those presents.

INT. DOWNSTAIRS HALLWAY

The red army crabs march in formation across the floor when suddenly, footsteps can be heard approaching from behind the connecting kitchen door. Immediately, Mr. Krabs signals for his men to freeze in their various classic action poses.

Mrs. Turner (O.S.): Okay, who's hungry? Here come the chips. I've got Cool Ranch and Barbeque--

The door opens and Mrs. Turner's foot comes down hard on top of a crab.

Mrs. Turner: Ow! What in the world--? Oh, I thought I told him to pick these up.

With a sweep of her foot, she brushes the army crabs out of her path and continues on to the living room.

INT. TIMMY'S BEDROOM

Patrick: Shouldn't they be there by now? What's taking them so long?!

Rocko: Hey, these guys are professionals. They're the best. C'mon, they're not lying down on the job.

INT. DOWNSTAIRS HALLWAY

As soon as Mom is gone, Mr. Krabs motions for his men to proceed toward a nearby houseplant that looks into the living room. Mr. Krabs then notices an injured crab struggling to drag himself forward -- a casualty of Mrs. Turner's foot. Mr. Krabs helps the injured soldier to his feet.

Wounded crab (moans): Go on without me. Just go!

Mr. Krabs: A good crab never leaves a man behind.

Mr. Krabs motions to the remaining crabs above. They lower themselves via jump rope, riding the baby monitor. Once downstairs, they hustle the baby monitor towards the houseplant. Suddenly, a ball bounces into the hallway, followed by the sound of footsteps and kid clamour. Mr. Krabs, supporting his wounded man, reaches the plant, right on the heels of the squad with the baby monitor. They conceal themselves in the house plant just before the children run by.

INT. DOWNSTAIRS - HOUSE PLANT - CONTINUOUS

While the baby monitor is set in place, a medic evaluates the wounded crab and gives the "thumb's up" signal. Mr. Krabs scans the party with his binoculars.

ANGLE: BINOCULAR VIEW OF BIRTHDAY PRESENTS

The pile of brightly wrapped gifts sits atop the living room coffee table.

Mr. Krabs (O.S.): There they are.

INT. TIMMY'S BEDROOM

The toys perk up as static suddenly emits from the baby monitor.

Mr. Krabs (O.S.) (over monitor): Come in, Mother Bird, this is Alpha Bravo.

Rocko: This is it! This is it! Quiet, quiet, quiet!

Mr. Krabs (O.S.) (over monitor): Come in, Mother Bird. Alright...Timmy's opening the first present now.

Mr. Bighead (chanting): Mrs. Bighead...Mrs. Bighead...Mrs. Bighead... (off Patrick's look) Hey, I can dream, can't I?

Mr. Krabs (O.S.) (over monitor) The bow's coming off...he's ripping the wrapping paper...it's a...it's...it's a lunchbox! We've got a lunchbox, here!

Rocko: A lunchbox?!

Mr. Bighead: A lunchbox...?!

Filburt: For lunch. He, he, he...

Mr. Krabs (O.S.) (over monitor) OK, second present...it appears to be...okay, it's bed sheets.

Mr. Bighead: Who invited _that_ kid?!

INT. LIVING ROOM

ANGLE: BINOCULAR VIEW OF PRESENTS

MATCH DISSOLVE TO:

ANGLE: BINOCULAR VIEW OF A SINGULAR PRESENT

Mrs. Turner: Oh, only one left.

INT. TIMMY'S BEDROOM

Mr. Krabs (O.S.) (over monitor): Okay, we're on the last present now...

Rocko: Last present!

Mr. Krabs (O.S.) (over monitor): It's a big one...It's a...it's a board game! Repeat! Battleship -- Battleship, the board game!

The toys cheer with relief.

Heffer: Yeah, alright!!

Heffer gives Mr. Bighead a congratulatory pat on the back, sending his facial features flying.

Mr. Bighead: Hey, watch it!

Heffer: Sorry there, old croakhead.

INT. DOWNSTAIRS - HOUSE PLANT

Mr. Krabs (to army crabs): Mission accomplished. Well done, men. Pack it up, we're going home.

INT. TIMMY'S BEDROOM

Rocko: So did I tell you? Huh? There was nothing to worry about.

Filburt: I knew you were right all along, Rocko. I never doubted you for a second.

INT. DOWNSTAIRS - HOUSE PLANT

The platoon is preparing to exit the plant when...

Mrs. Turner (O.S.): Wait a minute. Oh, what do we have here?!

Mr. Krabs lifts his binoculars back to his eyes.

ANGLE: BINOCULAR VIEW OF LIVING ROOM

Mrs. Turner can be seen opening the closet and pulling out another large present.

Mr. Krabs (indicating the baby monitor): Wait -- turn that thing back on!

INT. TIMMY'S BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS

Mr. Krabs (O.S.) (over monitor): Come in, Mother Bird, come in, Mother Bird.

All the toys tense up.

Mr. Krabs (O.S.) (continued): Mom has pulled a surprise present from the closet. Timmy's opening it...

INT. DOWNSTAIRS - HOUSE PLANT - CONTINUOUS

Mr. Krabs: He's really excited about this one. It's a huge package. Oh – get out -- one of the kids is in the way, I can't see...

INT. TIMMY'S BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS

Mr. Krabs (O.S.) (from monitor): ...it's...it's a--

The sound of children cheering emits from the monitor, cutting off Mr. Krabs.

Patrick: It's a _what_?! **WHAT IS IT?!**

Patrick grabs a leg of the nightstand and shakes it, making the monitor drop to the floor. The impact causes the batteries to roll out.

Patrick: Oh, no!

Mr. Bighead: Oh, you big idiot! Now we'll never know what it is!

Heffer (sarcastic): Way to go, Pat.

Everyone rushes to the fallen monitor. Mr. Bighead tries to correctly insert the batteries.

Rocko: No, no! Turn them around, turn them around!

Heffer: Oh, he's putting them in backwards!

Rocko: Plus is positive, minus is negative! Oh, let me!

Rocko jumps down off the bed and shoves both Heffer and Mr. Bighead aside.

INT. LIVING ROOM

Timmy: Let's go to my room, guys!

The kids rush past the houseplant.

Mr. Krabs: (into the monitor) **RED ALERT! RED ALERT! TIMMY IS COMING UPSTAIRS!**

INT. TIMMY'S BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS

Rocko puts the last battery back in.

Rocko: There.

Mr. Krabs (O.S.) (over monitor): Juvenile intrusion! Repeat! Resume your positions NOW!

Rocko: Timmy's coming, everybody! Get back to your places. Hurry!

The toys panic and scatter about the room.

Mr. Bighead: Where's my ear? Who's seen my ear? Did you see my ear?

Patrick: Out of my way! Here I come, here I come--

Frantic, Patrick slams into a trashcan and falls over. Everyone scurries to their places as the kids' footsteps grow louder. Rocko falls limp in his spot on the bed just as Timmy's bedroom door flies open and a flood of children's feet rush in.

Friend #1: Hey, look! His lasers light up.

Timmy: Take that, RRBM!

Rocko is flung off Timmy's pillow and slides, unnoticed, down the gap between the bed and the back wall.

Friend #2: Quick! Make a space! This is where the spaceship lands.

Timmy: --and you press his back and he does a karate-chop action!

Mrs. Turner (O.S.): Come on down, guys. It's time for games! We've got prizes!

Timmy: Oh, yeah!

The kids all run out as fast as they entered, slamming the door behind them.


	4. A special visitor

The toys slowly come to life and make their way toward the bed.

Mr. Bighead: What is it?

Dr. Hutchinson: Can you see it?

Filburt: What the heck is up there?

Patrick: Rocko? Who's up there with you?

Rocko crawls out from under the bed. The toys are shocked to discover him there.

Filburt: Rocko, what are you doing under the bed?

Rocko (composing himself): Uh-h-h-h...nothing! Uh, it's nothing. I'm sure Timmy was just a little excited, that's all. Too much cake and ice cream, I suppose. It's just a mistake.

Mr. Bighead: Well, that _mistake_ is sitting in your spot, Rocko.

Patrick (GASP!): Have you been replaced?

Rocko: Hey! What did I tell you earlier? No one is getting replaced.

The toys give each other a look of doubt.

Rocko: Now let's all be polite, and give whatever it is up there a nice, big "Timmy's Room" welcome.

Rocko climbs slowly up the side of the bed, peeking over the edge. His eyes widen at the sight of...SpongeBob SquarePants. We see SpongeBob as Rocko does - an expensive looking space age action figure, covered with buttons and stickers from head to toe. The imposing "G.I. Joe-sized" doll stands heroically in the centre of the bed, his back to Rocko. Rocko gulps. SpongeBob comes alive and looks around.

ANGLE: SPONGEBOB'S POV THROUGH HIS HELMET

While he scans the bedroom a "Darth Vader" like breathing is heard. SpongeBob eyes it all suspiciously and pushes a button on his chest, making a electronic beep sound.

SpongeBob: SpongeBob SquarePants to Bikini Bottom. Come in, Bikini Bottom.

Nothing happens. He pushes the button again.

SpongeBob: Bikini Bottom - come in. Do you read me? (to himself) Why don't they answer?!

Just then, SpongeBob catches sight of his ripped packaging. The box is designed to look like a spaceship.

SpongeBob (GASP): My ship!!

He runs up to the box and investigates the damage.

SpongeBob: Blast! This'll take weeks to repair!

SpongeBob flips open a plastic compartment on his arm – his wrist communicator.

SpongeBob: SpongeBob SquarePants Mission Log. Stardate 4072: My ship has run off course en route to sector 12. I've crash landed on a strange planet. The impact must have awoken me from hyper-sleep.

SpongeBob springs up and down on the squishy surface of the bed.

SpongeBob (into communicator): Terrain seems a bit unstable...

He taps the sticker of controls on his wrist communicator.

SpongeBob (into communicator): No read-out yet if the air is breathable...and there seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere--

ANGLE: SPONGEBOB'S POV THROUGH HIS HELMET

Rocko's face suddenly pops into view.

Rocko: Hello-o-o...

SpongeBob: **HO-YAAAHH!!**

SpongeBob jumps back, taking a fighting stance. He presses a button on his arm that turns on a red "laser beam" light on his wrist. SpongeBob aims the red beam on Rocko's forehead and holds it there.

Rocko: Aaaaaaah! Whoa, hey, whoa, did I frighten you? I didn't mean to. Sorry. Hi! My name is Rocko and this is Timmy's room. That's all I wanted to say, and also, there has been a bit of a mix-up. This is my spot, see, the bed here--

While Rocko is speaking, SpongeBob notices Rocko's origin.

SpongeBob (de-activating his laser beam): Local law enforcement! It's about time you got here. I'm SpongeBob SquarePants, Space Ranger, and Universe Protection Unit. My ship has crash landed here by mistake.

SpongeBob begins walking around the bed, surveying the situation. Rocko tries to keep up.

Rocko: Yes, it is a mistake, because, you see, the bed, here, is my spot.

SpongeBob: I need to repair my turbo boosters. Do you people still use fossil fuels, or have you discovered crystallised fusion?

Rocko: Well, let's see, we've got double A's--

SpongeBob: Watch yourself!!

SpongeBob shoves Rocko down on the bed and re-activates his wrist laser.

SpongeBob (continued): Halt! Who goes there?!

The other toys are peeking over the edge of the bed.

Patrick: Don't shoot! It's okay! Friends!

SpongeBob (to Rocko): Do you know these life forms?

Rocko: Yes. They're Timmy's toys.

SpongeBob: Alright, everyone. You're clear to come up.

SpongeBob walks over to the toys.

SpongeBob: I am SpongeBob SquarePants. I come in peace.

Patrick steps forward and eagerly shakes SpongeBob's hand.

Patrick: Oh, I'm so glad you're not a starfish!

SpongeBob: Why, thank you... (pulls away) Now thank you all for your kind welcome.

Patrick: Say! What does that button do?

SpongeBob: I'll show you.

SpongeBob presses a button on his chest.

SpongeBob (sampled voice): SpongeBob SquarePants to the rescue!

The toys all gasp in awe.

Filburt: Hey, Rocko's got something like that. His is a pull-string, only it--

Mr. Bighead: Only it sounds like a car ran over it.

Heffer: Oh yeah, but not like this one. This is a quality sound system. Probably all copper wiring, huh? So, uh, where are you from? Singapore? Hong Kong?

SpongeBob: Well...no, actually I'm stationed up in the Gamma Quadrant of Sector 4. As a member of the elite Universe Protection Unit of the Space Ranger Corps, I protect the galaxy from the threat of invasion from the Evil Emperor RRBM, sworn enemy of the Galactic Alliance.

As SpongeBob speaks, Rocko glances down at the box in which SpongeBob arrived.

ANGLE: BACK OF SPONGEBOB'S BOX

There is a cartoon drawing of SpongeBob giving the exact, word-for-word spiel that SpongeBob is now giving.

Mr. Bighead: Oh, really? I'm from Playskool.

Patrick: And I'm from Mattel. Well, I'm not actually from Mattel; I'm actually from a smaller company that was purchased in a leveraged buy-out. Well, I don't really understand the financials, but...

Rocko walks over to Dr. Hutchinson.

Rocko: You'd think they've never seen a new toy before.

Dr. Hutchinson: Well sure, look at him. He's got more gadgets on him than a Swiss army knife.

Filburt presses the button on SpongeBob's arm, activating his laser light. SpongeBob quickly pulls his arm away.

SpongeBob: Ah, ah, ah, please be careful! You don't want to be in the way when my laser goes off.

Mr. Bighead: Hey, a laser! How come you don't have a laser, Rocko?

Rocko: It's not a laser! It's a little light bulb that blinks!

Heffer: What's with him?

Mr. Bighead: Laser-envy.

Rocko: All right, that's enough. Look, we're all very impressed with Timmy's new toy--

SpongeBob: Toy?

Rocko: T-O-Y. Toy.

SpongeBob: Excuse me; I think the word you're searching for is Space Ranger.

Rocko: The word I'm searching for I can't say because there's pre-school toys present.

Mr. Bighead: Getting kind of tense, aren't you?

Patrick: Oh, uh, Mr. SquarePants? Now I'm curious. What does a Space Ranger actually do?

Rocko: He's not a Space Ranger! He doesn't fight evil or shoot lasers or fly--

SpongeBob: Excuse me.

SpongeBob calmly hits a button and wings pop out.

Again the toys gasp in awe.

Heffer: Oh, impressive wingspan. Very good!

Rocko: Oh, what?!...What?! These are plastic. He can't fly!

SpongeBob: They are a trillium-carbonic alloy and I CAN fly.

Rocko: No, you can't.

SpongeBob: Yes, I can.

Rocko: You can't!

SpongeBob: Can!

Rocko: Can't! Can't! Can't!

SpongeBob: I tell you, I could fly around this room with my eyes closed!

Rocko: Okay then, Mr. SquarePants! Prove it.

SpongeBob: All right, then, I will. (to toys) Stand back everyone!

The crowd of toys make room for SpongeBob as he heads towards the edge of the bed and climbs up the bedpost. He poses like a high diver, shuts his eyes...

SpongeBob: To infinity and beyond!!

...and leaps off the bed.

SpongeBob plummets straight down, hits a big rubber ball and bounces right back up. He then lands on a racing car, which races him down the track, through the loop, and off a ramp. SpongeBob soars upward into a plane mobile hanging from the ceiling. SpongeBob becomes wedged between the plane's wheels. The impact turns on the plane's motor making it (and SpongeBob) spin around and around. All the other toys watch from the bed, mesmerized. Finally the centrifugal force causes SpongeBob to separate from the plane, sailing him across the room toward the bed. SpongeBob makes a perfect landing right in front of Rocko and then opens his eyes.

SpongeBob: Can.

The crowd of toys rush SpongeBob, cheering and clapping with adoration.

Patrick: Whoa! Oh, wow! You flew magnificently!

Dr. Hutchinson: I found my moving buddy!

SpongeBob: Why, thank you. Thank you all. Thank you.

Rocko: That wasn't flying! That was falling with style!

Mr. Bighead: Man, the dolls must really go for you! (aside) Can you teach me that?

Rocko stands alone at the other end of the bed, fuming. Filburt, caught up in the euphoria, approaches Rocko.

Filburt: He, he, he! That was cool!

Rocko: Oh, shut up! In a couple of days, everything will be just the way it was. They'll see...they'll see. I'm still Timmy's favourite toy.

MONTAGE

SONG: STRANGE THINGS plays over montage.

INT. TIMMY'S BEDROOM - LATER

A) Timmy plays with Rocko: jumping up and down on the bed, running around the room.

B) Timmy sets Rocko down on the floor. Next he "lands" SpongeBob on the floor opposite Rocko. Timmy shoots SpongeBob's laser at Rocko and then smacks Rocko across the room as if he'd been blown away by the laser.

C) Timmy runs into his closet wearing his cowboy hat and cowboy pyjamas.

MATCH CUT TO:

Timmy runs out of the closet clad in SpongeBob SquarePants pyjamas and a homemade spaceman's helmet.

Timmy: SpongeBob SquarePants to the rescue.

D) Rocko observes all the cowboy-themed items in the bedroom transform to space motif: the posters, the drawings on the wall, the pillow, the bedspread.

E) SpongeBob watches Patrick execute a wimpy roar. The space ranger suggests a few tips for the starfish. Patrick tries again, this time giving a "Jurassic Park" roar. The roar blasts Ed's features right off his face.

F) Rocko passes Ren, who's sporting a picture of SpongeBob. Rocko looks across the room to see SpongeBob combing Oblina's doll, chatting away like a hair dresser. Rocko angrily stomps on the spot.

G) Plankton, Cosmo, Olina and Patrick are lifting weights. SpongeBob works out on top of a treadmill Wanda wished. Ed attempts to lift his barbell but ends up tumbling backwards, leaving his arms connected to the barbell.

H) Rocko looks under the bed for Filburt, finding only the checkerboard. Rocko peeks around the corner of the bed to see Filburt and Wanda, under SpongeBob's direction, setting SpongeBob's "ship" up on top of ABC blocks for repair. In frustration, Rocko kicks the checkerboard, sending the pieces flying. One of the checkers ricochets off the dresser and boomerangs into Rocko's face.

I) On Timmy's bed, SpongeBob jumps with Filburt, whose stick is stretched over to the other side where Rocko sits. Filburt's wagging stick whacks Rocko in the face repeatedly. Rocko shoves Filburt's stick off the bed, leaving Filburt no choice but to eventually follow.

J) At bedtime, Timmy loads his toys into the toy box until just Rocko and SpongeBob are left. He deliberates as to which toy to keep and which to toss into the toy box.

INT. TIMMY'S BEDROOM - LATER THAT NIGHT

Timmy is asleep, with SpongeBob tucked under the covers next to him. Rocko peeks out at them from the toy box and then sadly sinks back into the box, closing the lid to black.

END MONTAGE/SONG ENDS


	5. Vicky the Destroyer

The black screen splits horizontally to become...

INT. TIMMY'S BEDROOM - MORNING - ROCKO'S POV OF THE BEDROOM

FROM THE TOY BOX

All is clear -- no sign of Timmy. Rocko throws open the lid of the toy box.

Rocko: Finally!

He takes a couple deep breaths of fresh air, but then discovers he's in his underwear.

Rocko (looking back into the toy box): Hey! Who's got my shirt?

Zim pops up wearing Rocko's shirt.

Zim: Look, guys! I'm Rocko.

Rocko (sarcastic): Ah-hah! Ah-hah-hah! (grabs the shirt) Give me that!

Rocko leaps out of the toy box while putting his shirt on.

SpongeBob (O.S.): Say there, Starfish and Turtle. Let me show you something. It looks as though I've been accepted into your culture.

Rocko looks up to see SpongeBob chatting with Patrick and Filburt.

SpongeBob (continued): Your Chief, Timmy, inscribed his name on me.

SpongeBob puts his foot out so that Filburt and Patrick can see the sole of his boot. The name "Timmy" is written on it in permanent marker.

Filburt & Patrick: Wow!

Patrick: With permanent ink, too!

SpongeBob: Well, I must get back to repairing my ship.

SpongeBob walks away. Rocko looks at his foot -- "Timmy" is written on it also but in a much more childish scrawl, and is largely faded.

Dr. Hutchinson (O.S.): Don't let it get to you, Rocko.

Hearing Dr. Hutchinson, Rocko puts his foot back down and quickly straightens up.

Rocko (nonchalant): Uh, let what? I don't-- Uh, what do you mean? Who?

Dr. Hutchinson: I know Timmy's excited about SpongeBob, but you know, he'll always have a special place for you.

Mr. Bighead (walking past): Yeah. Like the attic. He, he...

Rocko: Alright! That's it!

Rocko angrily marches across the room. Across the room, SpongeBob's cardboard ship is still up on the ABC blocks. SpongeBob lies down on a skateboard and slides under the ship like a mechanic. Cosmo and Wanda stand by waiting for instructions. SpongeBob's hand reaches out from under the ship.

SpongeBob: Unidirectional bonding strip.

Wanda turns towards Cosmo who stands in readiness by a tape dispenser.

Wanda: Mr. SquarePants wants more tape!

Cosmo: Coming up!

Cosmo rips off a piece of tape. Rocko approaches the skateboard, grabs hold of SpongeBob's foot and rolls him out from under the ship.

Rocko: Listen, SquareBrain, you stay away from Timmy. He's mine, and no one is taking him away from me.

SpongeBob: What are you talking about? (to Wanda) Where's that bonding strip?!

SpongeBob rolls himself back under. Rocko rolls him out again.

Rocko: And another thing. Stop with this spaceman thing. It's getting on my nerves.

SpongeBob: Are you saying you want to lodge a complaint with Bikini Bottom?

Rocko: Oh okay, so you want to do it the hard way, huh?

SpongeBob stands up, face to face with Rocko.

SpongeBob: Don't even think about it, wallaby!

Rocko: Oh, yeah, tough guy?!

Rocko pushes SpongeBob in the chest, accidentally activating a button that makes the spaceman's helmet open. SpongeBob grabs his neck, gasping for air. He drops to his knees and begins to writhe on the ground, holding his breath. Rocko is unsure how to react. Suddenly, SpongeBob sniffs the air.

SpongeBob: The air isn't toxic.

SpongeBob rises and points an accusing finger at Rocko.

SpongeBob: How dare you open a spaceman's helmet on an uncharted planet! My eyeballs could've been sucked from their sockets!

SpongeBob closes his helmet.

Rocko: You actually think you're _the_ "SpongeBob SquarePants?" Oh, all this time I thought it was an act! (to the room) Hey, guys! Look! It's the _real_ SpongeBob SquarePants!

SpongeBob: You're mocking me, aren't you?

Rocko: Oh, no, no, no...(pointing behind SpongeBob) SpongeBob, look! A robot!

SpongeBob: Where?

SpongeBob falls for the trick and turns around. Rocko kneels over with laughter. But then, a dog is heard barking. Rocko stops short. All the toys look to the bedroom window.

Vicky (O.S.): Yes! Ah, ha, ha, ha...

Rocko: Uh-oh.

Filburt hides under the bed.

Filburt: It's Vicky!

Patrick: I thought she was at summer camp!

Heffer: They must have kicked her out early this year.

The toys rush over to the window.

Patrick: Oh, no! Not Vicky!

Vicky (O.S.): ...Incoming!

From out the window, Vicky, a 16-year-old toy destroyer, and her dog, Doydle, can be roughly made out jumping around in their backyard. A tiny figure sits isolated in the centre of the yard. Vicky pummels the figure with rocks while Doydle strains at his leash, barking wildly.

Mr. Bighead: Who is it this time?

Rocko: I can't tell. Hey, where's Stimpy?

Stimpy (O.S.): Right here, Rocko.

Rocko turns to see Stimpy with a pair of binoculars, approaching him from the other end of the desk. Rocko picks up Stimpy's binoculars and looks through them to survey the scene.

Patrick: Oh, no. I can't bear to watch one of these again!

ANGLE: BINOCULAR VIEW OF VICKY'S BACKYARD

A full size toy rabbit is sitting in the centre of the backyard. A huge M-80 is strapped to the toy's back with masking tape.

Rocko: Oh, no...It's a Cuddle Bunny.

Vicky (O.S.) (plays under the next 5 lines): Just stay where you are! Don't move, Bunny. You'll blow up. I know you're tired! I know your foot is cramping, but you can't move. Do you hear me?

SpongeBob breaks through the crowd.

SpongeBob: What's going on?

Rocko: Nothing that concerns you spongy spacemen. Just us toys.

SpongeBob: I'd better take a look anyway.

SpongeBob grabs the binoculars from Rocko and looks through them.

SpongeBob: Why is that rabbit strapped to an explosive device?

Rocko (redirecting SpongeBob's view): That's why. Vicky.

ANGLE: BINOCULAR VIEW OF THE DOG, DOYDLE

SpongeBob: Sure is a hairy fellah.

Rocko: No! No, that's Doydle, you idiot!

Again, Rocko readjusts SpongeBob's view.

ANGLE: BINOCULAR VIEW OF VICKY

She is sporting a green t-shirt and laughing hideously.

Rocko: _That_ is Vicky!

SpongeBob: You mean that happy child?

Mr. Bighead: That isn't a happy child.

Patrick: She tortures toys -- just for fun.

SpongeBob: Well, then we've got to do something!

SpongeBob gives the binoculars back to Stimpy steps up onto the window ledge. The toys gasp in shock.

Dr. Hutchinson: What are you doing?! Get down from there!

SpongeBob: I'm going to go teach that girl a lesson.

Rocko: Yeah, sure. You go ahead. Melt her with your scary laser.

Rocko presses SpongeBob's laser button. It emits a wimpy electronic beep. SpongeBob quickly pulls his arm away.

SpongeBob: Be careful with that, it's extremely dangerous.

While Rocko and SpongeBob banter, Stimpy witnesses Vicky lighting the fuse of the M-80.

Stimpy: She's lighting it! She's lighting it!

Vicky (O.S.): NO-O-O-O-O!! BU-U-UNN-Y-Y!

Stimpy: **HIT THE DIRT!!**

The toys jump away from the window.

**KA-BOOM!!**

Dirt clouds and fluff rain down along the side of Timmy's house.

Vicky (O.S.): Yes! She's gone! She's history!

Timmy's toys peek over the window sill.

ANGLE: VICKY'S YARD

A large black scorch mark is all that remains where Cuddle Bunny once stood. Vicky jumps up and down victoriously while Doydle resumes his barking.

SpongeBob: I could have stopped her.

Rocko: SpongeBob, I would love to see you try. (gesturing to Vicky's yard) 'Course I'd love to see you as a crater.

Vicky cackles and dances around the crater.

Dr. Hutchinson: The sooner we move the better.


	6. Toy mistake

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. TIMMY'S FRONT YARD - SUNSET

A "FOR SALE" real estate sign stands in the front yard. Another sign reading "SOLD" hangs from the bottom.

INT. UPSTAIRS HALL/TIMMY'S BEDROOM

Mom opens the door to Timmy's room and steps in. The room is full of packing boxes, most of them half full. Timmy is playing with Rocko and SpongeBob.

Timmy: To infinity and beyond!

Mrs. Turner: Oh, all this packing makes me hungry. What would you say to dinner at, uh, oh, Chewy Chicken?

Timmy: Chewy Chicken?! Oh, cool!

Timmy throws the two toys on his desk with SpongeBob landing right on top of Rocko.

Mrs. Turner: Go wash your hands and I'll get Dil ready.

The minute the door is closed Rocko comes alive and shoves SpongeBob off of him.

Timmy (O.S.): Can I bring some toys?

Mrs. Turner (O.S.): You can bring _one_ toy...

Timmy (O.S.): Just one?

Rocko perks up with concern.

Rocko: (to himself) One toy?

He glances over his shoulder at SpongeBob, who is walking away towards the opposite end of the desk. Rocko picks up a Magic 8 Ball left beside him on the desk.

Rocko: (whispering) Will Timmy pick me?

With his back to SpongeBob, Rocko shakes and tips the 8 ball over. The triangular oracle floats up to the surface. Its prediction reads: DON'T COUNT ON IT.

Rocko: **DON'T COUNT ON IT?!** Doh-h-h-h!

Rocko throws down the 8 ball in disgust. It rolls across the desk and falls behind it with a loud thud. Rocko suddenly becomes interested in the back of the desk and peers down it.

ANGLE: BACK OF THE DESK

The 8 ball is wedged way down near the bottom. The space is a black chasm, dark and deep, just big enough to fit...a toy. Rocko looks across the desk at SpongeBob. He is humming to himself as he forages through Timmy's pen/pencil tray looking for "tools" to repair his ship with. Right behind SpongeBob sits Gary the Snail. He's resting on the desktop, pointing in the direction where the 8 ball fell, with the remote laying by its side. Rocko smiles for a beat and then runs in a panic over to SpongeBob.

Rocko: SpongeBob!! Oh, SpongeBob, SpongeBob SquarePants!! SpongeBob SquarePants, thank goodness! We've got trouble!

SpongeBob: Trouble?! (looking around) Where?!

Rocko: (pointing to the back of the desk) Down there. Just down there. A helpless toy...it's...it's trapped, SpongeBob!

SpongeBob: Then we've no time to lose!!

SpongeBob runs over and looks down the back of the desk.

Rocko picks up the remote for Gary and switches it on. Gary's eyes open sleepily.

SpongeBob: I don't see anything!

Rocko: Oh, he's there. Just, just keep looking.

Rocko hits the "FORWARD" button on the remote and steers Gary straight for SpongeBob.

SpongeBob: What kind of a toy--?

SpongeBob turns to see Gary headed straight for him. He dives out of the way as Gary smashes into the base of a bulletin board. The impact forces pushpins to fly out of the board. SpongeBob ducks as pins land all around him, sticking into the desk like arrows. Mr. Bighead sits on the floor in the midst of a card game with Heffer. He looks up at the desk and gasps as the bulletin board slams down onto a globe, knocking it out of its stand. The globe starts rolling right at SpongeBob. Rocko stands frozen in disbelief at the chaos he's created. SpongeBob runs along the desk, the globe rolling right behind him, Indiana Jones style. SpongeBob gets stuck "log rolling" on a pile of pencils, but at the last second jumps out of the way onto the window ledge. The globe lumbers past SpongeBob and strikes a Luxo-style desk lamp. The arm of the lamp swings all the way around, barely missing Rocko...and knocks SpongeBob out the window.

Toys: **SPONGEBOB!!**

Rocko: SpongeBob!!

Rocko looks out the window. No sign of SpongeBob. All the other toys rush over to the sill.

Filburt: I don't see him in the driveway! I think he bounced into Vicky's yard.

Rocko backs away from the commotion, unnoticed.

Patrick (GASP): SpongeBob!

Gary: Meow!! Meow-meow!!

Patrick looks over at Gary. The remote-controlled snail is bouncing up and down.

Patrick: Hey everyone! Gary's trying to say something!

The toys turn from the window to Gary.

Patrick (leaning down close to Gary): What is it, boy?

Gary: Meow! Meow!! Meow!!

Mr. Bighead: He's saying that this was no accident.

Toys: Huh?

Dr. Hutchinson: What do you mean?

Mr. Bighead: I mean Humpty Dumpty was pushed... (pointing at Rocko) ...by Rocko!

Toys: **WHAT?!**

The toys turn to Rocko who suddenly realizes how this looks.

Rocko: Wait a minute. You -- you don't think I meant to knock SpongeBob out the window, do you Ed?

Mr. Bighead: That's Mr. Bighead to you, you back-stabbing murderer!

Rocko: Now, it was an accident! Guys, c'mon now, you...you got to believe me

Filburt: We believe you, Rocko. Right, Pat?

Patrick (backing away): Oh, I don't like confrontations.

Mr. Krabs pops out of the army bucket next to Rocko.

Mr. Krabs: Where is your honour, dirtbag?! You are an absolute disgrace! You don't deserve to--

Rocko seals the lid back on the bucket. Ed starts to close in on Rocko.

Mr. Bighead: Couldn't handle SpongeBob cutting in on your playtime, could you Rocko? You didn't want to face the fact that SpongeBob just might be Timmy's new favourite toy, so you got rid of him. Well, if Timmy starts playing with me more, then are you going to knock me out of the window too Rocko, huh?

Ed has driven Rocko back to the very edge of the desk -- trapped.

Heffer: I don't think we should give him the chance.

Suddenly, the lid pops off the bucket of army crabs.

Mr. Krabs: There he is, men! Get him!

The army crabs yell charge and pounce on Rocko, while all the rest of the toys close in. Dr. Hutchinson watches, worrying.

Mr. Bighead: Let's string him up by his pull-string!

Heffer: I got dibs on his hat!

Dr. Hutchinson: Would you boys stop it?!

Heffer: Tackle him!

Rocko: No, no, no, no! Wait! Wait I can explain everything--

Mrs. Turner (O.S.): Timmy, c'mon!

Timmy (O.S.): Okay, Mom, be right down. I've got to get SpongeBob.

Mr. Krabs: Retreat!

The toys all drop Rocko and rush back to their places. Timmy enters the room and heads straight for the desk where Rocko is lying. Timmy overlooks Rocko and begins searching around the room.

Timmy: Mom! Do you know where SpongeBob is?

Mrs. Turner (O.S.): No, I haven't seen him.

Rocko painfully watches as Timmy searches in vain for SpongeBob.

Mr. Bighead (O.S.): Psssst!

Rocko looks across the room. Mr. Bighead and Ren peek out of a packing box. Ren draws a hangman's noose while Ed points an accusing finger in Rocko's direction. Rocko gulps.

Mrs. Turner (O.S.): Timmy! I'm heading out the door.

Timmy: But Mom, I can't find him!

Mrs. Turner (O.S.): Well, honey, just grab some other toy! Now c'mon!

Timmy: Okay...

He grabs Rocko and walks out of the room.

EXT. TIMMY'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS

Timmy exits the house dragging Rocko as he heads toward the family van in the driveway.

Timmy: I couldn't find my SpongeBob. I know I left him right there.

Mrs. Turner: Honey, I'm sure he's around. You'll find him.

A bush next to the van begins to rustle. Hands part the foliage, revealing SpongeBob. He eyes Rocko going into the van and does a slow burn.

The van engine starts up. SpongeBob races out of the bush, and with a mighty leap, grabs the rear fender of the van as it pulls out of the driveway.

ANGLE: SIDE OF TIMMY'S HOUSE

A chain of monkeys falls into view, dangling a considerable distance above the ground.

EXT. TIMMY'S BEDROOM WINDOW - CONTINUOUS

The rest of Timmy's toys have regrouped at the window, supervising the lowering of the "monkey chain."

Filburt: It's too short! We need more monkeys!

Patrick (holding up an empty barrel): There aren't any more! That's the whole barrel.

Patrick throws the barrel down and runs back to the ledge.

Patrick (yelling out window): SpongeBob! The monkeys aren't working! We're formulating another plan! Stay calm! (to himself) Oh, where could he be?


	7. Rocko vs SpongeBob

EXT. GAS STATION - LATER

The Turner's family van pulls up to one of the pumps.

INT. VAN - CONTINUOUS

Timmy sits in the rear seat with Rocko lying next to him.

Timmy: Can I help pump the gas?

Mrs. Turner: Sure! I'll even let you drive.

Both Mrs. Turner and Timmy exit the van while baby Dil sleeps up front in his car seat.

Timmy (O.S.): Yeah?!

Mrs. Turner (O.S.): Yeah -- when you're sixteen.

Timmy (O.S.) (sarcastic): Yuk, yuk, yuk -- funny, Mom.

With Mom and Timmy out of range, Rocko comes to life. He stares out the sun roof, still reeling from everything.

Rocko: Oh, great. How am I going to convince those guys it was an accident?

Suddenly, SpongeBob appears over the edge of the sun roof.

Rocko: SpongeBob!

SpongeBob jumps down on the back seat to face Rocko. He is furious.

Rocko: SpongeBob! You're alive! This is great! Oh, I'm saved! I'm saved! Timmy will find you here, he'll take us back to the room, and then you can tell everyone that this was all just a big mistake. Huh?

No response from SpongeBob. Just an angry stare.

Rocko (weakly): Right? Buddy?

SpongeBob: I just want you to know that even though you tried to terminate me, revenge is not an idea we promote on my planet.

Rocko: Oh. Oh, that's good.

SpongeBob (getting in Rocko's face): But we're not on my planet, are we?

Rocko: No.

SpongeBob lunges for Rocko. The two toys fly off the seat and out the open side door of the van.

EXT. GAS STATION - CONTINUOUS

Rocko and SpongeBob hit the ground and roll under the van, locked in mortal combat.

Rocko: OK! Come on! You want a piece of me?!

SpongeBob lands a punch that sends Rocko spinning around. Rocko lunges with all his might. He smacks SpongeBob in the face, making it squeak with every blow. SpongeBob closes his helmet on Rocko's hand.

Rocko: **OWWWWW!!**

Rocko pounds on SpongeBob's chest with his free hand, activating SpongeBob's voice sample buttons. Then, the car door is heard slamming. The toys stop fighting. Before they can react...

Mrs. Turner (O.S.): Next stop...

Timmy (O.S.): Chewy Chicken! Yeah!!

The van drives off.

Rocko: Timmy?!

Rocko starts to run in the direction of the van but it drives out of sight, leaving SpongeBob and Rocko stranded.

Rocko: Doesn't he realize that I'm not there? (GASP!) I'm LOST! Oh, I'm a lost toy! (cries)


	8. Trip to Chewy Chicken

While Rocko is crying, SpongeBob checks the surroundings. He flips open his wrist communicator.

SpongeBob: SpongeBob SquarePants Mission Log. The local wallaby and I seem to be at a huge refuelling station of some sort--

Rocko whips around, his expression changing from sadness to seething anger. He charges at SpongeBob in tears of fury.

Rocko: **YOU!!**

Just then, the toys are bathed in the headlight beams of a behemoth tanker truck pulling into the station. SpongeBob dives off to the side while Rocko collapses right where he stands on the pavement. The truck roars over him. A gigantic tire stops just millimetres from Rocko. Petrified, Rocko inches away from the tire, moving back under the truck until he bumps into SpongeBob.

SpongeBob (into wrist communicator): According to my naval-computer, the--

Rocko (whispering): Shut up! Just shut up, you idiot!!

SpongeBob: Sheriff, this is no time to panic.

Rocko: This is the perfect time to panic! I'm lost, Timmy is gone, they're going to move from their house in two days and it's all your fault!!

SpongeBob: My fault?! If you hadn't pushed me out of the window in the first place--

Rocko: Oh, yeah? Well, if _you_ hadn't shown up in your stupid little cardboard spaceship and taken away everything that was important to me--

SpongeBob: Don't talk to me about importance. Because of _you_ the security of this entire universe is in jeopardy.

Rocko (incredulous): WHAT?! What are you talking about?!

SpongeBob walks to the edge of the truck tire and points up to the stars.

SpongeBob: Right now, poised at the edge of the galaxy, Emperor RRBM has been secretly building a weapon with the destructive capacity to annihilate an entire planet. I alone have information that reveals this weapon's only weakness. (pointing at Rocko) And you, my friend, are responsible for delaying my rendezvous with Bikini Bottom.

Rocko explodes.

Rocko: **YOU ARE A TOY!!** You aren't the real SpongeBob SquarePants, you're an action figure!! You are a child's plaything!!

SpongeBob: You are a sad strange little man and you have my pity. Farewell.

SpongeBob walks off.

Rocko: Oh, yeah? Well, good riddance, you looney!

Rocko walks away in the opposite direction.

Rocko (to himself): Rendezvous with Bikini Bottom.

Some screechung tires are heard, followed by a gas station bell.

Food Deliverer (O.S.): Hey, Gas Dude!

Attendant (O.S.): Are you talking to me?

Food Deliverer (O.S.): Yeah, man, can you help me? Do you know where Cutting Blvd. is?

Attendant (O.S.): Just a moment...

Rocko looks in the direction of the bell. His face lights up at the sight of a Chewy Chicken delivery truck.

Rocko (to himself): Chewy Chicken...Timmy!

Rocko takes a step forward and then stops.

Rocko: Oh, no! I can't show my face in that room without SpongeBob.

Rocko runs back under the tanker truck. SpongeBob is at the far end of the truck, walking away from Rocko.

Rocko: SpongeBob! SpongeBob, come back!

SpongeBob (continuing to walk away): Go away.

Rocko looks back at the delivery truck in desperation and then eyes...

ANGLE: DELIVERY TRUCK ROOF SIGN

Atop the truck is a rocket on a circle near the chicken with the Chewy Chicken logo.

Rocko: No, SpongeBob, you've got to come back. I found a spaceship!

SpongeBob stops walking away and looks back at Rocko.

Rocko: It's a spaceship, SpongeBob!

EXT. GAS STATION - A FEW MINUTES LATER

The delivery truck's engine has stalled and is off.

Food Deliverer (O.S.): C'mon, man, hurry up. Um, like the food's getting cold here.

Rocko and SpongeBob eye the parked delivery truck from within the safety of a nearby oilcan display.

SpongeBob: Now you're sure this space freighter will return to its port of origin once it jettisons its food supply?

Rocko: Uh-huh. And when we get there, we'll be able to find a way to transport you...home.

SpongeBob: Well, then let's climb abroad.

SpongeBob makes a beeline for the passenger side door of the pizza truck. Rocko chases after him.

Rocko: No, no, no, wait, SpongeBob, SpongeBob, let's get in the back. No one will see us there.

SpongeBob: Negative. There are no restraining harnesses in the cargo area. We'll be much safer in the cockpit.

In a flash, SpongeBob scales the front tire, grabs the rear view mirror, and swings himself up and into the cab.

Rocko (loud whisper): Yeah, but, SpongeBob! SpongeBob!

Food Deliverer (O.S.): Ok, so that's two lefts, and then a right, huh?

Attendant (O.S.): Yeah.

Food Deliverer (O.S.): Okay, thanks for the directions.

Rocko (loud whisper): Sponge!

The truck's engine starts. Rocko runs around to the back of the truck, scrambles up the bumper and throws open the back hatch to climb inside. Rocko lets out a yell, as the back hatch slams back down on his tail, sending him flying into the bed of the truck.

INT. CHEWY CHICKEN DELIVERY TRUCK - CONTINUOUS

Rocko peeks through the dividing window into the cab. SpongeBob is hidden from the food driver's view by a stack of food in their insulated covers. SpongeBob prudently fastens his safety belt.

Rocko: It'll be safer in the cockpit than the cargo bay. What an idiot!

The driver shifts into gear and hits the gas, propelling Rocko to the back of the truck. The food deliverer drives like a maniac, taking sharp turns and hills at high speeds. Rocko is helplessly thrown around the truck. With every blow, Rocko yelps in pain. The truck climbs a steep hill. Rocko looks up just in time to see a large toolbox barrelling towards him.

**BAM!!**

CUT TO:

A STAR-FILLED BLACK NIGHT SKY

We move down to reveal...

EXT. CHEWY CHICKEN - NIGHT

The delivery truck barrels into the parking lot and parks.

INT. DELIVERY TRUCK - CAB - CONTINUOUS

After the driver leaves the truck, SpongeBob peeks out from the passenger window.

ANGLE: THE FRONT ENTRANCE

Two imposing animatronic chickens guard the doorway. As customers approach the front, the guards part their crossed "chicken spears," allowing the patrons to enter.

Chicken Guards: You are clear to enter. Welcome to Chewy Chicken.

Various announcements blare out from speakers:

Male Voiceover Speaker: Next shuttle lift-off scheduled for T-minus 30 minutes and counting...

Female Voiceover Speaker: The white zone is for eating food only. The white zone is for...

Excited, SpongeBob pries open the window between the cab and truck bed.

SpongeBob: Sheriff!

Rocko is gone. Just the toolbox and strewn trash.

SpongeBob (continued): Sheriff?

The toolbox falls on its side revealing Rocko. He peels off the back of the truck and falls into a pile of trash.

SpongeBob: There you are. Now the entrance is heavily guarded. We need a way to get inside.

Rocko rises from the trash with a "MEGA-GULP" cup on his head.

SpongeBob: Great idea, Rocko! I like your thinking!

EXT. CHEWY CHICKEN - FRONT ENTRANCE

In the FG sits a trashcan with fast food containers littered around it. More customers approach the "guarded" entrance.

Robot Guards: You are clear to enter. Welcome to Chewy Chicken.

The front doors automatically swing open as the people pass through. Suddenly two pieces of trash -- a burger container and "MEGA-GULP" cup stand up.

SpongeBob (in burger container): NOW!

The two disguised toys make a dash through the closing doors.

SpongeBob (in container): Quickly, Sheriff! The airlock is closing.

INT. CHEWY CHICKEN - FRONT ENTRANCE - CONTINUOUS

Rocko and SpongeBob make it inside but then freeze immediately as a group of kids run past, forcing the toys to pose as discarded trash. Once the coast is clear, Rocko and SpongeBob resume walking. SpongeBob bumps into Rocko.

Rocko (using straw as periscope): Ow! Watch where you're going!

SpongeBob (mouthing with burger box): Sorry.

They sneak in between two long rows of video games and throw off their disguises. They then take a good look at the arcade. The space-themed arena is filled with hordes of children playing video games. A sea of hi-tech sounds and lights overwhelm the place. SpongeBob is beaming with hope.

SpongeBob: What a space port. Good work, Rocko.

Rocko is busy looking at all the children in the arcade, but none of the kids look familiar to him. Just then he hears...

Timmy (O.S.): Mom, can I play Black Hole? Please, please, please?!

Rocko turns around and through the video games he spots Timmy standing with Mom and Dil in his stroller.

Rocko (to himself): Timmy!

Mrs. Turner: What's Black Hole?

Timmy: Oh, it's so cool...

The family begins to walk away.

SpongeBob: Now we need to find a ship that's headed for Sector 12--

SpongeBob is about to head off in the opposite direction when Rocko grabs him and quickly pulls him down the video corridor.

Rocko: Wait a minute! No SpongeBob! This way! There's a special ship. I just saw it!

SpongeBob: You mean it has hyper drive?

Rocko: Hyper-active hyper drive and astro...uh, turf.

The toys manage to get ahead of Timmy. Rocko peeks around the corner of one of the video games and waits for Mom and Timmy to approach.

Rocko (tracking Timmy and family): C'mon, c'mon, that's it...

SpongeBob: Where is it? I don't see the--

SpongeBob stops short at the sight of a crane game. It is modelled to look like a spaceship ready to launch.

SpongeBob (continued): Spaceship.

SpongeBob: Alright SpongeBob, get ready...

SpongeBob heads for the crane game, but Rocko does not notice, his eyes locked on the approaching stroller.

Rocko: Okay, SpongeBob, when I say "go," we're going to jump in the basket--

Rocko turns and realizes SpongeBob is gone. He looks across the way just in time to see SpongeBob leap into the crane game through the "PRIZE" slot.

Rocko (loud whisper): SpongeBob!

Rocko turns back in the direction of the stroller. It has already gone past.

Rocko: D'oh! No! This cannot be happening to me!!

Rocko runs towards the crane game, but is forced to hold back for a moment as some screaming children pass by.

INT. CRANE GAME

SpongeBob climbs over the partition that divides the deposit slot from the prize toys and leaps into a pile of squeeze toy robots. There are hundreds of them, all identical and way too cute.

Robot #1 (excited): A stranger!

Robot #2: From the outside!

Robots: Oo-o-o-o-o-o...

SpongeBob: Greetings! I am SpongeBob SquarePants! I come in peace!

Robots: Tell us! What is it like outside?

The squeeze toys rush SpongeBob like jabbering excited children.

EXT. CRANE GAME

With the kids gone, Rocko crosses the aisle to the crane game and dives through the prize slot.

INT. CRANE GAME - CONTINUOUS

Rocko clambers up the side of the deposit slot.

SpongeBob (O.S.): This is an intergalactic emergency! I need to commandeer your vessel to Sector 12!

Rocko peeks over the partition to witness SpongeBob surround by the cute robot toys.

SpongeBob: (continued; to the robots) Who's in charge here?

All the robots point upward.

Robots: The cla-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-w!!

Rocko and SpongeBob look up.

ANGLE: CRANE GAME CLAW

It dangles directly above the toys.

Robot #1: The claw is our master.

Robot #2: The claw chooses who will go and who will stay.

Rocko (to himself): This is ludicrous.

Vicky (O.S.) (laughter)

Rocko gasps at the recognition of Vicky's voice. He turns to see Vicky heading straight for the crane game.

Rocko: Oh, no! Vicky!!

Rocko leaps off the partition and tackles SpongeBob, pushing the two of them deep into the pile of robots.

Rocko: Get down!!

Vicky approaches the crane game and fishes quarters out of her pants pocket.

SpongeBob (loud whisper): What's gotten into you, wallaby? I was--

Rocko (loud whisper): YOU are the one that decided to climb into this--

Robot #4 (loud whisper): Sh-h-h-h-h-h. The claw. It moves.

ANGLE: CLAW

It moves into position and hovers directly above the area where Rocko and SpongeBob are hiding.

The crane drops and grabs hold of the robot toy that is right on top of SpongeBob.

Robot #3 (whispering excitedly): I have been chosen!!

Positioned with his back to Vicky, the robot is lifted up by the claw.

Robot #3 (continued): Farewell, my friends! I go on to a better place.

Vicky: Gotcha!

With the robot gone, SpongeBob's upper torso becomes exposed, forcing the spongy space ranger to freeze. Vicky suddenly spots SpongeBob.

Vicky: A SpongeBob SquarePants?! No way!

Rocko, still hidden, frantically looks around for some way to escape. Behind him, through the robots, he eyes a small repair door. Rocko swims through the robot squeeze toys toward the door. He grabs hold of the locking latch and, after a few attempts, is able to pry the door open. The shadow of the crane lines up over SpongeBob, lowers, and grabs his head.

Vicky: Yes!

The claw begins to lift SpongeBob up.

Rocko (GASP): SpongeBob, NO!

Rocko grabs hold of SpongeBob's feet. Rocko and the claw begin to have a tug-of-war with SpongeBob. Rocko pulls down hard, forcing SpongeBob to sink into the pile of robots, out of Vicky's view.

Vicky (slamming her fist against the glass): Wha--? **HEY!!**

Still tugging against the crane, Rocko is almost out the door with SpongeBob. Just then, the robots at the bottom of the pile pull SpongeBob and Rocko back inside.

Robot #4: He has been chosen.

Rocko: Hey! What are you doing?

Robot #5: He must go.

Rocko: Stop it, you--! Stop it, you zealots!

Robots: He must go! Do not fight the claw! Do not anger the claw! He has been chosen.

Rocko and SpongeBob are pushed up to the surface and into the air, dangling lifelessly in front of Vicky.

Vicky: Alright! Double prizes!

Rocko and SpongeBob are dropped into the prize door slot and snatched up by Vicky.

Vicky: (looking at her two new toys) Let's go home and...play. Ha-ha-ha.


	9. Toynapped!

MATCH DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. VICKY'S HOUSE - LATER THAT NIGHT

From out of the darkness appears Vicky on her skateboard. She is humming to rock music from her walkman while carrying her backpack in her hand. Vicky leaps off the skateboard and walks up the front path towards the front door. Through the open zipper, SpongeBob peeks out of the backpack to see Vicky's house. He recognizes Timmy's house next door.

INT. BACKPACK - CONTINUOUS

SpongeBob, Rocko and a squeeze toy robot are scrunched up in the backpack.

SpongeBob: Sheriff! I can see your dwelling from here! You're almost home.

Robot: Nirvana is coming! The mystic portal awaits!

Rocko (to Robot): Will you be quiet?! (to both) You guys don't get it, do you? Once we go into Vicky's house, we won't be coming out.

ANGLE: TOYS' POV FROM OUT BACKPACK

The front door opens to reveal Doydle. The dog lunges straight for the backpack, barking.

Vicky: Whoa, Doydle! Hey, boy. Sit! Good boy!

The dog begrudgingly obeys.

Vicky: Hey, I got something for you, boy.

Vicky's hand reaches into the backpack.

Rocko (loud whisper): **FREEZE!!**

The toys go still. Vicky's hand grabs the robot out of the backpack. The robot is then placed sideways along Doydle's snout.

Vicky: Ready, set, NOW.

In one quick motion, Doydle flips the alien up, catches it in his mouth, and rabidly shakes it back and forth. SpongeBob and Rocko react in horror.

Vicky: Tootie! Hey, Tootie!!

Rocko and SpongeBob glance up to see Tootie, Vicky's little sister, carrying her Veronica Doll.

Tootie: What?

Vicky: Did I get my package in the mail?

Tootie: I don't know.

Vicky: What do you mean, you don't know?

Tootie (insistent): I don't know!

Vicky (mock concern): Oh no, Tootie!

Tootie: What?

Vicky: Look! Veronica!

She grabs the doll.

Tootie: Hey!!

Vicky: She's sick!

Tootie (panic rising): No she's NOT--

Vicky: I'll have to perform one of my...operations!

Tootie: **NO-O-O**...Don't touch her! **NO!**

Vicky bolts upstairs with Tootie in pursuit.

Rocko: Not Vicky's room...not there...

INT. UPSTAIRS HALL - CONTINUOUS

Vicky races to her bedroom door. Tootie is right behind.

Tootie: Vicky! Give her back!

Vicky just laughs. She charges into the room and slams the door in her sister's face.

INT. VICKY'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Tootie (O.S.) (pounding on her door): Vicky! Vicky...!

Vicky carelessly tosses the backpack on the bed and walks over to a makeshift workbench.

Vicky (as Doctor): Oh, no. We have a sick patient here, nurse. Prepare the O.R., STAT!

Vicky clicks on a bare bulb dangling above his "operating table." Rocko and SpongeBob look on from the safety of the backpack as Vicky places the Veronica doll's head in a vice.

Tootie (O.S.): Vicky, give her back! Give her back now! I'm telling!

Vicky (as Doctor): Patient is... (straining while tightening vice) ...pre-e-epped.

Vicky grabs a painter's mask from her tool chest and dons it like a surgeon's mask.

Vicky (as Doctor): No one's ever attempted a double bypass brain transplant before.

Vicky grabs a toy Man-Ray from a nearby crate full of junk.

Vicky (as Doctor): Now for the tricky part -- pliers!

SpongeBob: (whispering to Rocko) I don't believe that woman's ever been to medical school.

Vicky struggles for a moment with her "patient" then stops.

Vicky (as Nurse): Doctor, you've done it! (running to the door) Tootie?

She opens the door. Tootie is standing there, looking worried.

Vicky (continued): Veronica's all better now.

She hands her Veronica -- her head has been replaced with Man-Ray's. Tootie screams at the sight of the monstrosity and bolts down the hallway.

Tootie: **MOMMY!! MOMMY!!**

Vicky: She's lying! Whatever she says it's not true!

Vicky throws the doll to the ground and runs after Tootie, slamming the door behind her. Rocko and SpongeBob peer out of the backpack at their new surroundings. Heavy metal posters, discarded toy remains and power tools adorn the messy room. They are in jeopardy...toy jeopardy.

Rocko: We are going to die. (bolting out of the pack) I'm out of here!

Rocko leaps from the bed to the doorknob and struggles to open it. No good. Rocko drops to the floor.

Rocko: Locked! There's got to be another way out of here.

A rolling sound is heard. Rocko is startled by the noise. A small yo-yo rolls out from behind a box and falls on its side. Spooked, Rocko grabs a pencil from the floor and brandishes it like a weapon. Just then a shadow passes by Rocko. He turns quickly but sees nothing.

Rocko: Uh...Sponge? Was that you?

Rocko hurriedly trades his pencil for a larger flashlight. He hears a noise from under Vicky's bed. Rocko turns on the flashlight and shines the beam in the direction of the noise, illuminating a Mexican man doll head's profile.

Rocko: Hey! Hi, there, little fellah! Come out here. Do you know a way out of here?

The Mexican man doll moves out from under the bed, revealing a Mexican fairy.

Rocko: (GASP!!)

Scared speechless, Rocko keeps his flashlight beam locked on Juandissimo Magnifico. Various other mutant toys begin to emerge from the shadows: a fairy with a fishing rod, a jack-in-the-box with a rubber hand for a head, and others. Rocko leaps onto the bed and hides behind SpongeBob.

Rocko: S-S-S-SpongeBob!

SpongeBob and Rocko look on as the mutants have a tug of war as they grab all the Veronica and Man-Ray parts, dragging them off into the shadows.

SpongeBob: They're cannibals!

Rocko retreats back into the backpack.

INT. BACKPACK - CONTINUOUS

Rocko cowers in the corner as SpongeBob enters. He punches a button on his chest.

SpongeBob: Mayday! Mayday! Come in, Bikini Bottom! Send reinforcements...! (pause) Bikini Bottom, do you copy?

No response. SpongeBob adjusts his laser light. It emits a short blip.

SpongeBob (aiming his arm out the pack): I've set my laser from stun to kill.

Rocko: Oh, great, great. Yeah, and if anyone attacks us we can blink them to death.

EXT. TIMMY'S HOUSE - NIGHT

Patrick points a flashlight out of Timmy's bedroom window while Dr. Hutchinson, Filburt, Heffer and Ed look on. Some bushes rustle below.

Patrick: Hey, you guys! I think I've found him. SpongeBob! Is that you?!

Patrick points the flashlight beam at the shaking bushes. The annoyed meow of a cat is heard.

Patrick: Lightning! Will you get out of here?! You're interfering with the search and rescue.

A car is heard approaching. Patrick turns off the flashlight.

Patrick (whispering): Look! They're home!

The toys duck behind the sill. The Turner's family van pulls into the driveway. Timmy and Mrs. Turner get out.

Timmy: Mom, have you seen Rocko?

Mrs. Turner: Where was the last place you left him?

Timmy (searching the van): Right here in the van.

Mrs. Turner: Oh, I'm sure he's there. You're just not looking hard enough.

Timmy: He's not here, Mom. Rocko's gone.

The toys all look at one another.

Dr. Hutchinson: (GASP) Rocko's gone?!

Heffer: Well what do you know, the weasel ran away.

Heffer, Ed and Patrick walk away from the window.

Mr. Bighead: Huh?! Huh?! I told you he was guilty.

Patrick: Who would've thought he was capable of such atrocities?!

Dr. Hutchinson and Filburt are left alone at the window, visibly crestfallen.

Dr. Hutchinson: Oh, Filb, I hope he's okay.


	10. Just a toy

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. VICKY'S BEDROOM WINDOW - DAY

Vicky (O.S.) (as Interrogator): Oh, a survivor. Where is the rebel base? Talk!

INT. VICKY'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Vicky throws an inanimate Rocko across the room, landing hard on the floor. She crosses to the window.

Vicky (as Interrogator): I can see your will is strong.

Vicky opens the window shade. Bright sunlight shines down onto Rocko.

Vicky (continued): Well, we have ways of making you talk.

Vicky pulls out a magnifying glass from her back pocket and focuses the beam on Rocko's forehead.

Vicky (as Interrogator): Where are your rebel friends now? He, he.

A bright white hot dot forms on Rocko's forehead and begins to smoulder.

Vicky's Mom (O.S.): Vicky!! Your pop-tarts are ready!

Vicky pulls the magnifying glass away.

Vicky: Alright!!

Vicky runs out of the room. As soon as she's gone, Rocko jumps up screaming, his forehead burning. He runs to a bowl of half-eaten cereal (with milk) on the floor, and dunks his head in. SpongeBob runs over to Rocko, pausing to remove two suction cup darts from his person before pulling Rocko out of the bowl. Two colourful Froot-Loops stick to each of Rocko's eyes like glasses.

SpongeBob: Are you alright? (whacking him on the back) I'm proud of you, Sheriff. A lesser man would have talked under such torture.

Rocko looks at his reflection in the back of the cereal spoon and rubs the burn mark on his forehead.

Rocko: I sure hope this isn't permanent.

SpongeBob (checking his wrist communicator): Still no word from Bikini Bottom. We're not that far from the spaceport--

Rocko's eyes light up.

ANGLE: SPOON

Vicky's bedroom door can be seen in the reflection. It's open.

Rocko: The door! It's open! We're free!!

Rocko runs for the door. SpongeBob follows.

SpongeBob: Rocko, we don't know what's out there!

Rocko: I'll tell you what's-- AAAAH!

The mutant toys suddenly appear and block their path to the doorway. Rocko hides behind SpongeBob.

Rocko: They're going to eat us, SpongeBob!! Do something! Quick!

SpongeBob: Shield your eyes!

SpongeBob fires his laser at them. The little red beam just flickers against Juandissimo's head. The mutant toys look confusedly at each other.

SpongeBob: It's not working. I recharged it before I left. It should be good for hours--

Rocko: Oh, you idiot! You're a toy! Use your karate chop action!

Grabbing SpongeBob like a hostage, Rocko fends off the mutant toys by pushing a large button on SpongeBob's back, making SpongeBob's arm involuntarily "chop" up and down.

Rocko (to mutants): Get away! Hoo-cha! Hoo-cha!

SpongeBob: Hey!! Hey! How are you doing that? Stop that!

Rocko: Back! Back, you savages! Back!

Rocko circles around the mutant toys to the open doorway, continually chopping SpongeBob's arm.

SpongeBob: Rocko, stop it!!

Rocko: Sorry guys, but dinner's cancelled!

Rocko drops SpongeBob and runs out the door.

INT. UPSTAIRS HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

Rocko races down the corridor...

Rocko (to himself): There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home...

...turns onto the top of the stairwell, down a few steps, and is confronted by Doydle asleep on the landing. Rocko freezes inches away from the sleeping beast. He slowly backs up the stairs. Suddenly SpongeBob appears and pulls Rocko back against the hallway wall. He covers Rocko's mouth with his hand.

Rocko: (muffled gasp)

SpongeBob (whispering): Another stunt like that, wallaby -- you're going to get us killed.

Rocko (pulling SpongeBob's hand away): Don't tell me what to do!

SpongeBob: Shhh!

SpongeBob checks to make sure Doydle is still asleep and then darts across the stairwell opening to the other end of the hallway. Once safely across, he motions for Rocko to follow. Rocko cowardly crawls on all fours across the open area and meets up with SpongeBob. As he stands, Rocko's pull-string ring gets caught on one of the curls of the wrought iron railing. The toys begin to creep down the hallway; unaware that Rocko's pull-string is being pulled farther and farther until -- it snaps off the iron railing and flies back towards Rocko.

Rocko (Voice box): **YEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAA!!**

Both SpongeBob and Rocko leap in surprise at the sound of Rocko's voice box.

ANGLE: DOYDLE'S EYE

It opens. Rocko vainly attempts to stifle the recoiling pull-string.

Rocko (Voice box) (continued): Giddy-up partner...!

Growling, Doydle starts up the stairs.

Rocko (Voice box) (continued): ...We got to get this wagon train a movin'!

Rocko and SpongeBob take off running.

SpongeBob: Split up!

Two doors are ajar at the other end of the hallway. SpongeBob dives behind one while Rocko jumps into a closet. Rocko slams the door shut just as Doydle reaches the top of the landing. Crashing can be heard from behind the closet door, getting Doydle's attention. SpongeBob peeks out from his doorway at Doydle sniffing and growling at the closet. Sensing movement behind him, Doydle whips around and starts to enter SpongeBob's doorway.

SFX: SNORING

The noise stops the dog in his tracks. Both Doydle and SpongeBob look up to see...

INT. VICKY'S DAD'S DEN - CONTINUOUS

Vicky's dad is asleep on a La-Z-Boy recliner in front of the TV. Doydle backs out and heads down the stairs. SpongeBob turns to exit the room when he hears...

Commander (O.S.; on TV): Calling SpongeBob SquarePants!! Come in SpongeBob SquarePants!! This is Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob SquarePants! Do you read me?!

SpongeBob: Bikini Bottom!

SpongeBob opens up his wrist communicator and is just about to speak into it when he is interrupted.

Kid #1 (O.S.): SpongeBob SquarePants responding! Read you loud and clear!

SpongeBob turns around to see a television set. SpongeBob's space ranger logo is on the screen over a field of stars. The image quickly changes to two young boys playing in their backyard with a SpongeBob SquarePants doll.

Commander: SpongeBob SquarePants, Planet Earth needs your help!

Kid #1 (into toy wrist communicator): On the way!

Male Chorus (V.O.): **SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!!**

SpongeBob reacts with confusion at what he is watching. He walks slowly towards the television set.

TV Announcer (V.O.): The world's greatest superhero! Now the world's greatest TOY!

ANGLE: TV COMMERCIAL

The SpongeBob SquarePants doll is now out of the box and being displayed.

TV Announcer (V.O.): SpongeBob has it all! Locking wrist communicator!

Kid #1: Calling SpongeBob SquarePants.

TV Announcer (V.O.): Karate chop action!

Kid #2: Wow!

With every feature demonstrated on the TV, SpongeBob compares the same feature on himself.

TV Announcer (V.O.): Pulsating laser light!

Kid #2: Total annihilation!

TV Announcer (V.O.): Multi-phrase voice simulator!

TV SpongeBob (Sampled voice): It's a secret mission in uncharted space!

SpongeBob presses the same button on his uniform.

SpongeBob (Sampled voice): It's a secret mission in uncharted space!

TV Announcer (V.O.): And best of all... (big "monster truck" voice) **HIGH-PRESSURE-SPACE-WINGS!!**

TV SpongeBob: To Infinity and Beyond!

On the TV screen, the SpongeBob SquarePants action figure appears to be launched through the air. The words: NOT A FLYING TOY flash across the bottom of the screen.

TV Announcer (V.O.) (non-excited lawyer voice): Not a flying toy.

SpongeBob slowly shakes his head in wide-eyed disbelief.

TV Announcer (V.O.): Get your SpongeBob SquarePants action figure and save a galaxy near you!

Male Chorus (V.O.): **SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!!**

The image on the screen changes to a shot of hundreds of SpongeBobs in their boxes lining either side of a store aisle.

Local Announcer (V.O.): Available at all Denzel's Toy Barn outlets in the tri-county area.

SpongeBob is stricken. He looks down at his wrist communicator and opens it.

ANGLE: WRIST COMMUNICATOR

Moulded on the underside of the cover are three words: "MADE IN TAIWAN."

SONG: "I WILL GO SAILING NO MORE" BEGINS

INT. UPSTAIRS HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

SpongeBob walks dejectedly out of the den and down the hallway. As he passes the top of the stairwell he pauses to look up through the railing at a small window. It is open, revealing the blue sky beyond. A bird flies past. The taunting voice of Rocko echoes in his head.

Rocko (V.O.): You are a toy! You can't fly!

SpongeBob bows his head, defeated. Slowly SpongeBob raises his head, determination in his eyes. He slams the offending wrist communicator shut, as if to deny its message of "Made in Taiwan." SpongeBob climbs up the railing to the banister. He pops open his wings, and aims himself towards the window above.

SpongeBob: To Infinity and Beyond!

SpongeBob leaps off the banister...and falls. In slow motion, SpongeBob watches his square of blue sky pull farther away from him as he plummets to the floor below.

INT. VICKY'S HOUSE/ENTRYWAY - CONTINUOUS

SpongeBob crashes on the entryway floor. SpongeBob opens his eyes to see his severed left arm. The broken arm lies a few inches away from his now empty arm socket. SpongeBob drops his head back in defeat.

SONG ENDS

Tootie (O.S.): M-o-o-om-m-m-my? Mommy, have you seen my Trixie doll?

Tootie walks into the entryway, and not seeing SpongeBob, steps on him.

Mom (O.S.): What, dear? What was that?

Tootie picks up SpongeBob (and his arm) and smiles.

Tootie: Never mind.


	11. Rocko meets his friends again

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. UPSTAIRS HALLWAY - LATER

ANGLE: CLOSET

The knob jiggles for a moment. Suddenly, the door flies open revealing Rocko, entangled in Christmas lights, standing atop a pile of boxes to be at doorknob height. Rocko and the rest of the junk topple over. A bowling ball topples out, smashing Rocko square on the head.

Rocko: Oo-o-of! (to the hallway) SpongeBob, the coast is clear. Sponge, where are you?

SpongeBob (O.S.; Sampled Voice): It's a secret mission in uncharted space! Let's go!!

Rocko creeps down the hallway, dragging the Christmas lights with him.

Tootie (O.S.): Really? That is so-o-o interesting.

Rocko peeks into the open doorway of...

INT. TOOTIE'S BEDROOM/UPSTAIRS HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

Tootie is pretending to have a tea party. Her guests are dolls, headless dolls, that is, except for SpongeBob. He is seated at the miniature table, dressed up in a frilly apron and fashionable party hat.

Tootie (continued): Would you like some tea, Mrs. Nesbitt?

Rocko (under his breath): SpongeBob!

Tootie has placed a tiny teapot in SpongeBob's severed arm and pours imaginary tea with it.

Tootie: It's so nice you could join us on such late notice.

Rocko steps back into the hallway.

Rocko: Oh, no!

Tootie: What a lovely hat, Mrs. Nesbitt. It goes quite well with your head.

Rocko thinks for a moment then takes a few steps further down the hall. He clears his throat.

Rocko: (high voice) Tootie! Oh, Tootie!

Tootie stops pouring tea and looks up.

Tootie: (yelling out her room) Mommy? (to the dolls) Please excuse me, ladies. I'll be right back.

As soon as Tootie exits the room, SpongeBob keels over face-down onto the table. Tootie passes Rocko, hidden in the Christmas lights, and walks downstairs.

Tootie: What is it, Mommy? Mommy, where are you?

Rocko bolts into Tootie's room.

Rocko: SpongeBob! Hey, Sponge! Are you okay?

SpongeBob lifts his head up and wails in drunken despair.

SpongeBob: Gone! It's all go-o-one! All of it's gone. Bye-bye! Wahoo! See you!

Rocko picks up SpongeBob's severed arm.

Rocko: What happened to you?

SpongeBob: One minute you're defending the whole galaxy... (pointing at other dolls) ...and suddenly you find yourself sucking down Darjeeling with Marie Antoinette and her little sisters.

The headless dolls turn and wave. Rocko removes the teapot from the severed arm and sets it on the table.

Rocko: I think you've had enough tea for today. (helping SpongeBob up) Let's get you out of here, SpongeBob.

SpongeBob (grabbing Rocko): Don't you get it?! You see the hat? I am Mrs. Nesbitt!! (hysterical laughter)

Rocko: Snap out of it, SpongeBob!

Rocko presses SpongeBob's helmet open, slaps him across the face with his own detached arm, and then politely closes the helmet. SpongeBob sobers up and calmly takes his severed arm from Rocko. SpongeBob walks out of the room while Rocko follows.

SpongeBob (sober): I'm sorry. You're right.

INT. UPSTAIRS HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS

SpongeBob (continued): ...I'm just a little depressed, that's all. I can get through this.

SpongeBob reaches the centre of the hallway and drops to his knees.

SpongeBob: Oh, I'm a sham!!

Rocko (loud whisper): Sh-h-h-h-h!! Quiet, SpongeBob.

SpongeBob: Look at me! I can't even fly out of a window!

Rocko stops short. He looks down the hallway in the direction of Vicky's room.

ANGLE: VICKY'S BEDROOM WINDOW

Rocko can see straight out Vicky's window across the way to Timmy's bedroom window.

SpongeBob (continued): But -- the hat looked good. Tell me the hat looked good! The apron is a bit much; it's not my colour...

Rocko: Out the window...SpongeBob, you're a genius!

Rocko grabs the coil of Christmas lights and drags SpongeBob towards Vicky's room.

Rocko (continued): Come on, this way!

SpongeBob: Years of Academy training...wasted!!

EXT. TIMMY'S HOUSE/TIMMY'S BEDROOM WINDOW

Mr. Bighead and Heffer are playing Battleship. Heffer's got Ed's ear.

Mr. Bighead: B-3.

Heffer: Miss. G-6.

Mr. Bighead: Ohhh! You sunk it!

Heffer: He-he.

Mr. Bighead: Are you peeking?

Heffer: Oh, quit your whining and pay up.

Ed reaches for his other ear.

Heffer: No, no, not the other ear. Give me the nose. C'mon!

Mr. Bighead (pulling out his nose; nasally): How 'bout three out of five?

He is about to hand his nose over to Heffer when...

Rocko (O.S.): Hey guys! Guys! Hey!

Both toys look across the way.

EXT. VICKY'S WINDOW/TIMMY'S BEDROOM WINDOW - CONTINUOUS

Rocko has just finished lifting Vicky's window and waves to the toys.

Mr. Bighead: Son of a building block, it's Rocko!

Heffer: He's in the psycho's bedroom!

Rocko: Hi!

Heffer: (into Timmy's bedroom) Everyone, it's Rocko!

INT. TIMMY'S BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS

Filburt, Dr. Hutchinson and Patrick look to the window.

Dr. Hutchinson: Rocko?!

Patrick: You're kidding?

Filburt: Rocko?!

INT. VICKY'S ROOM

Rocko: We're going to get out of here, SpongeBob -- Sponge?

SpongeBob is not there. Rocko looks down at the floor. SpongeBob is sitting on the floor, playing "bombs away" with his broken arm.

EXT. TIMMY'S BEDROOM WINDOW/VICKY'S WINDOW

The rest of Timmy's toys gather around the window to see Rocko.

Patrick: Hey, look!

Dr. Hutchinson: Rocko!

Rocko: Boy, am I glad to see you guys!

Filburt: I knew you'd come back, Rocko!

Dr. Hutchinson: What are you doing over there?

Rocko: It's a long story, Paula. I'll explain later. Here, catch this!

Rocko tosses one end of the Christmas lights over. Filburt catches them.

Filburt: I got it, Rocko!

Patrick (overly excited): He got it, Rocko!

Rocko: Good going, Filb! Now, just, just tie it on to something!

Mr. Bighead: Wait! Wait! I got a better idea! How about we don't?!

Ed grabs the string of lights away from Filburt.

Filburt: Hey!!

Dr. Hutchinson: Ed!!

Mr. Bighead: Did you all take stupid pills this morning?! Have you forgotten what he did to SpongeBob? And now you want to let him back over here?

Rocko: No, no, no! You got it all wrong, Ed. SpongeBob is fine! SpongeBob is right here. He's with me!

Mr. Bighead: You are a liar!

Rocko: No, I'm not! (to SpongeBob) SpongeBob, come over here and you just tell the nice toys that you're not dead.

ANGLE: SPONGEBOB

He doesn't respond, preoccupied with peeling off the sticker on his wrist communicator. He crumples it up and tosses it aside.

Rocko: (to Timmy's toys) Just a sec.

INT. VICKY'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Frantic, Rocko walks over to the edge of the desk.

Rocko: SpongeBob! Will you get up here and give me a hand?!

SpongeBob's severed arm flies into view and lands by Rocko's feet.

Rocko: (insincerely) Ha-ha. That's very funny, SpongeBob. (exploding) This is serious!!

Patrick (O.S.): Hey, Rocko!? Where'd you go?

Mr. Bighead (O.S.): He's lying. SpongeBob isn't there.

EXT. VICKY'S WINDOW/TIMMY'S WINDOW

Rocko reappears at the edge of Vicky's window. He pretends to notice something out of the other toy's view.

Rocko (forced casualness): Oh, hi SpongeBob! Why don't you say "hello" to the guys over there?

SpongeBob's severed arm suddenly appears with Rocko holding the end just out of sight. Rocko throws his voice, pretending to be SpongeBob.

Rocko (As SpongeBob): Hi, fellahs. To infinity and beyond!

Patrick: Hey look! It's SpongeBob!

Rocko (shaking the arm's hand): Yeah, hey SpongeBob. Let's show the guys our new secret best-friends hand shake. Give me five, man!

Heffer: Something's screwy here.

Rocko: So, you see? We're friends now, guys. Aren't we, SpongeBob? (as SpongeBob) You bet. Give me a hug.

Rocko makes SpongeBob's arm grab his neck and pull him forward.

Rocko: (continued; as himself) Ha, ha, oh, I love you, too.

Filburt: See? It is SpongeBob. Now give back the lights, Ed.

Mr. Bighead: Wait just a minute. What are you trying to pull?!

Rocko: Nothing.

Rocko innocently shrugs and throws both his hands up...exposing the severed arm. The toys all scream in horror. Patrick clasps his hands to his mouth and turns away to throw up. Realizing his mistake, Rocko tries to hide the arm, but it's too late.

Heffer: Oh, that is disgusting.

Mr. Bighead: Murderer!

Rocko: No! No, no, no, no!

Mr. Bighead: You murdering dog!

Rocko: No, it's not what you think, I swear!

Mr. Bighead: Save it for the jury. I hope Vicky pulls your voice-box out, you creep!

Ed drops the lights.

Rocko: No! No! Don't leave! Don't leave! You've got to help us, please! You don't know what it's like over here!

Mr. Bighead: (to the other toys) Come on. Let's get out of here.

Heffer: Go back to your lives, citizens. Show's over.

All the toys leave the window except Filburt.

Rocko: (nearly crying) Come back! Filb! Filb, please! Please! Listen to me!

Unable to look Rocko in the eye, Filburt closes the blinds.

Rocko (continued): No! No! Come back! **FI-I-I-ILBUURRT!!**

SFX: THUNDER

As storm clouds roll over Vicky's house, Rocko slumps over the window sill in defeat.


	12. Strapped to a rocket

INT. VICKY'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Broken toy sounds emit from behind Rocko. He turns from the window to see the mutant toys converging all around SpongeBob.

Rocko: **SPONGEBOB!!**

Still holding onto SpongeBob's arm, Rocko jumps down from the desk and runs to SpongeBob's rescue.

Rocko: Go away, you disgusting freaks!

Juandissimo turns from the fray and charges at Rocko with his erector-set pinchers. Rocko cowers, shielding himself from SpongeBob's arm. Juandissimo clamps onto the arm and has a tug-o-war with Rocko.

Rocko: Alright back! Back, you cannibals!

Rocko loses his grip on the arm and sails across the room, crashing into the wall. By now there is no sight of SpongeBob within the swarming mass of mutant toys. Rocko attacks the mob with a vengeance.

Rocko: He is still alive, and you're not going to get him, you monsters!

He furiously throws the mutant toys aside, digging his way to SpongeBob. He is sitting up, his broken arm now newly-attached. Rocko's anger turns to confusion.

Rocko: Hey?! Hey, they fixed you!

Rocko shakes SpongeBob's arm to confirm what he's seeing is real when he looks to the mutants.

Rocko (continued): But -- but they're cannibals. We saw them eat those other toys.

The mutant toys part to reveal the recent victims of Vicky's last "operation": The Veronica Doll and Man-Ray. Their heads have been taped back on the correct bodies. The mutants all innocently stare at Rocko.

Rocko: Uh...sorry. I...I thought that you were going to... (laughs nervously) ...you know, eat my friend.

Immediately, the mutant toys retreat back into the dark corners of the room.

Rocko: Hey! No, no, wait! Hey! What's wrong?

Vicky's Mom (O.S.): Vicky!

Vicky (O.S.) Not now, Mom, I'm BUSY!

Rocko: Vicky!!

Footsteps approach the bedroom. Rocko tries to pick up the still depressed SpongeBob, but he just goes limp.

Rocko: SpongeBob! C'mon, get up! SpongeBob, you're... (GRUNT) ...get up...

Rocko begins dragging SpongeBob towards the bed, but their progress is too slow. He shakes SpongeBob hard.

Rocko: Fine. Let Vicky trash you. But don't blame me.

Rocko leaves SpongeBob sitting alone in the middle of the floor and hides underneath a nearby milk crate just as...Vicky enters carrying a big box.

Vicky: It came! It finally came!

Vicky runs over to her workbench and rips open the box.

Vicky (reverently): The big one.

She pulls out a rocket with "THE BIG ONE" written on it.

Vicky (reading the rocket label): "Extremely dangerous. Keep out of reach of children." Cool... (looks around) What am I going blow? Man...hey, where's that wimpy wallaby doll?

Vicky spots the milk crate and picks it up. No Rocko.

ANGLE: UNDERSIDE OF MILK CRATE

Out of Vicky's view, Rocko presses against the inside, hanging on for dear life.

A laser is heard. Vicky looks down and notices she's stepping on SpongeBob, activating his laser.

Vicky: Yes! I've always wanted to put a spaceman into orbit. Ha-ha.

She places SpongeBob and the milk crate on the workbench and throws a toolbox on top of the crate. The impact of the toolbox dislodges Rocko from his hiding place. Rocko quickly ducks under a magazine on the floor of the crate "jail." Rocko watches helplessly as Vicky fishes out a roll of electrical tape from the toolbox and, with an irreverent chuckle, tapes SpongeBob to the rocket. Suddenly, a flash of lightning interrupts the moment.

Vicky: Oh, no...

Vicky crosses to the window to see a huge rainstorm commence. Sullenly, she smacks her head against the window.

Vicky: Aw, man...!

Rocko heaves a sigh of relief. Suddenly, Vicky's face brightens. She turns her focus from the rain to the Spongerocket.

Vicky (as Newscaster): Miss Vicky reporting. Launch of the shuttle has been delayed due to adverse weather conditions at the launch site. Tomorrow's forecast...

Vicky smacks SpongeBob down on the desk, winds her alarm clock, and places it next to SpongeBob.

Vicky: Sunny. Ha-ha-ha. Sweet dreams.

INT. TIMMY'S BEDROOM - THAT NIGHT

Timmy is being tucked into bed by his mother. She hands him his cowboy hat.

Mrs. Turner: I looked everywhere, honey, but all I could find was your hat.

Timmy (groggy): But what if we leave them behind?

Mrs. Turner: Oh, don't worry, honey, I'm sure we'll find Rocko and SpongeBob before we leave tomorrow.

Timmy's eyes shut. Mom turns out the light and quietly exits the room.

A moving box on the floor, with the words "Timmy's Toys!" scrawled on it, begins to shake from side to side.

Patrick (O.S.) (muffled): Aaaah! I need air!

Patrick pops out of the top of the box, coughing a packing Styrofoam peanut out of his mouth. Ed appears beside him.

Patrick (relieved): Aa-a-a-a-ah! (COUGH)

Mr. Bighead: Will you quit moving around?!

Patrick: I'm sorry. It's just that I get so nervous before I travel.

Mr. Bighead: How did I get stuck with you as a moving buddy?

Ed drops back down into the box.

Patrick (following Ed): Everyone else was picked.

Dr. Hutchinson peeks around the corner of one of the boxes and looks up at Timmy fast asleep clutching his cowboy hat.

Dr. Hutchinson: Oh, Rocko, if only you could see how much Timmy misses you.

EXT. VICKY'S HOUSE - LATER THAT NIGHT

Thunder rumbles as rain pours down outside the spooky dwelling.

INT. VICKY'S ROOM

Vicky is in bed fast asleep. Rocko struggles to move his milk crate jail, but with the weight of the toolbox on top it won't budge. Rocko looks across the desktop at SpongeBob sitting dejectedly with the rocket strapped to his back.

Rocko: Ps-s-s-s-t! Psst! Hey, SpongeBob!

No reaction from SpongeBob. Rocko picks up a stray washer from the desktop and flings it at SpongeBob, striking his helmet. SpongeBob lifts his head and turns lifelessly to look at Rocko.

Rocko: Hey! Get over here and see if you can get this tool box off me.

SpongeBob just looks away from Rocko and bows his head.

Rocko: Oh, come on, SpongeBob. I...SpongeBob, I can't do this without you. I need your help.

SpongeBob: I can't help. I can't help anyone.

Rocko: Why, sure you can, SpongeBob. You can get me out of here and then I'll get that rocket off you, and we'll make a break for Timmy's house.

SpongeBob: Timmy's house, Vicky's house. What's the difference?

Rocko: Oh, SpongeBob, you've had a big fall. You must not be thinking clearly.

SpongeBob: No, Rocko, for the first time, I am thinking clearly. (looking at himself) You were right all along. I'm not a Space Ranger. I'm just a toy, a stupid little insignificant toy.

Rocko: Whoa, hey -- wait a minute. Being a toy is a lot better than being a Space Ranger.

SpongeBob: Yeah, right.

Rocko: No, it is. Look, over in that house is a kid who thinks you are the greatest, and it's not because you're a Space Ranger, pal, it's because you're a TOY! You are _his_ toy.

SpongeBob: But why would Timmy want me?

Rocko: Why would Timmy want you?! Look at you! You're a SpongeBob SquarePants. Any other toy would give up his moving parts just to be you. You've got wings, you glow in the dark, you talk, your helmet does that -- that whoosh thing -- you are a _cool_ toy.

Rocko pauses and looks at himself.

Rocko: (continued; depressed) As a matter of fact you're too cool. I mean -- I mean what chance does a toy like me have against a SpongeBob SquarePants action figure? All I can do is...

Rocko pulls his own pull-string.

Rocko (Voice Box): Run like the wind, Rex!

Rocko bows his head.

Rocko: Why would Timmy ever want to play with me, when he's got you? (pause) I'm the one that should be strapped to that rocket.

Rocko slumps dejectedly against the crate, his back to SpongeBob. SpongeBob lifts up his foot.

ANGLE: THE SOLE OF SPONGEBOB'S FOOT

The signature "TIMMY" reads through the dirt and scuff marks. SpongeBob gazes back at Rocko. A look of determination spreads across his face.

Rocko: Listen SpongeBob, forget about me. You should get out of here while you can.

Silence. Rocko turns around. SpongeBob is gone. Suddenly, the entire milk crate begins to shake. Rocko looks up to see SpongeBob. He is on top of the milk crate, trying to push the toolbox off.

Rocko: SpongeBob!! What are you doing? I thought you were--

SpongeBob: Come on, Sheriff. There's a kid over in that house who needs us. Now let's get you out of this thing.

Rocko: Yes Sir!

Both SpongeBob and Rocko push the milk crate and together, they finally get it to move but it's slow progress.

Rocko (strained): Come on, SpongeBob! We can do it!

SFX: TRUCK

The two toys stop to look out the window by the workbench.

ANGLE: OUT VICKY'S BEDROOM WINDOW

With the rain stopped and the sun beginning to rise, a moving truck can be seen pulling up in front of Timmy's house.

SpongeBob: Rocko! It's the moving van.

Rocko: We've got to get out of here...NOW.

SpongeBob braces himself between the tool chest and the wall. Using his legs, SpongeBob pushes with all his might, the toolbox begins to move. Rocko notices that with every shove SpongeBob gives to the tool chest, the milk crate begins to edge out over the lip of the desk.

Rocko: C'mon, SpongeBob.

Finally the gap is wide enough for Rocko to jump through. Rocko drops down to the floor below.

Rocko (loud whisper): Alright. SpongeBob! Hey! I'm out!

SpongeBob doesn't hear Rocko and continues to shove the toolbox (and milk crate) farther out.

SpongeBob: ...almost (GRUNT) ...there (GRUNT)...

Rocko looks up just in time to see the entire toolbox and milk crate topple towards him.

Rocko: (nervous laugh)

The toolbox crashes right on top of Rocko. SpongeBob falls onto the desktop and glances over to Vicky, who stirs...

Vicky (in her sleep): I want to ride the pony...

Vicky does not wake. SpongeBob heaves a sigh of relief, then peers over the edge of the workbench.

SpongeBob: Rocko! Rocko, are you alright?!

Rocko lifts himself out from under the rubble.

Rocko (punch-drunk): No, I'm fine...I'm okay...

Suddenly, the alarm clock goes off by Vicky's bed. Rocko drops back under the toolbox and SpongeBob goes limp. Vicky groggily sits up for a beat, then her eyes light up.

Vicky: Oh, yeah! Time for lift-off!

Vicky jumps out of bed, grabs SpongeBob and bolts out of the room.

Vicky (O.S.): **TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!!**

Rocko leaps to his feet, runs across the room, and catches the door just before it closes. As he swings the door back open, Rocko is confronted by Doydle. The dog barrels down the hallway straight for Rocko.

Rocko: Aaah! Back! Back! Down! Down!

Rocko slams the door shut just in time. Doydle barks and scratches at the door.

Rocko (out of breath; to himself): Okay, what do I do? Come on Rocko, think!

Rocko looks across the room. The mutant toys have appeared all around the room.

Rocko: Guys!

The mutant toys all scatter and hide.

Rocko: No, no, no! Wait! Wait! Listen! Please! There's a good toy down there and he's -- he's going to be blown to bits in a few minutes all because of me. I've got to save him! (pause) -- But I need your help.

No response. Rocko then notices Juandissimo timidly peeking out of the shadows from under the bed.

Rocko: Please. He's my friend. He's the only one I've got.

Juandissimo crawls out and bangs in code on the side of Vicky's metal bedpost. The mutant toys emerge from the shadows, and gather around Rocko. He kneels down into a huddle with them.

Rocko: (to Juandissimo) Thank you. (to the others) Okay. I think I know what to do. We're going to have to break a few rules, but if it works, it'll help everybody.


	13. Rocko's plan

INT. TIMMY'S BEDROOM

The movers cart out the last load. A forlorn Timmy clutches onto SpongeBob's "spaceship" box in one hand and his cowboy hat in the other. Timmy scans the empty room and heaves a sad sigh.

EXT. BACKYARD SHED

Vicky comes out of the shed, carrying a bunch of materials under her arm.

Vicky (as Astronaut): Houston to Mission Control. Come in, Control.

She drops the junk down beside an inanimate SpongeBob.

Vicky (continued): Launch pad is being constructed! He-he.

VICKY'S UPSTAIRS HALLWAY

Doydle is planted right outside Vicky's bedroom door, poised to attack anything that exits.

INT. VICKY'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Rocko has created a little diagram of the house and yard out of dominoes. He points to it with a pencil as he addresses the mutants.

Rocko: All right, listen up. I need Anti-Cosmo here. Blonda?

Blonda, the fairy with a fishing rod, steps forward from the crowd.

Rocko: (continued; to Blonda) You're with Anti-Cosmo. (to the others) Cupid and I don't move till we get the signal. Clear?

The mutants all give an affirmative nod.

Rocko: Okay, let's move!

The toys all break. Blonda and Anti-Cosmo, a dark blue fairy, rush over to a heating grate and pull the face plate off the wall. They disappear into the heating duct.

INT. HEATING DUCT - CONTINUOUS

Anti-Cosmo and Blonda come to an intersection. Anti-Cosmo points and they head down the right tunnel.

INT. VICKY'S ROOM

Hand-in-the-box, the rubber hand in the Jack-in-the-box, stacks on top of several mutant toys to reach the doorknob of the bedroom door. Rocko hops onto Cupid, a skateboard with a fairy's upper torso tied to its front.

Rocko: Wind the frog!

Anti-Wanda, a dark blue fairy begins winding up Frog, a tin wind-up frog with monster truck wheels instead of legs.

INT. VICKY'S HOUSE/PORCH ATTIC

A bottom of wall insulation is pushed aside to reveal Anti-Cosmo and Blonda. They make their way towards a junction box sitting in the centre of the floor. Anti-Cosmo and Blonda lift the loose junction box.

EXT. VICKY'S HOUSE/FRONT PORCH - CONTINUOUS

The broken porch light suddenly lifts upward and disappears into the roof. Anti-Cosmo peeks out of the hole to check that the coast is clear.

INT. VICKY'S ROOM

All the toys have manned their positions and wait silently, their eyes fixed on Rocko.

Rocko: Wait for the signal.

INT. PORCH ATTIC

Anti-Cosmo takes the end of the line off Blonda's fishing reel, hooks it onto himself, and is then lowered down through the open hole.

EXT. FRONT PORCH - CONTINUOUS

Hanging halfway down the front door, Anti-Cosmo begins to swing. Eventually he swings far enough to reach his destination: the doorbell. Anti-Cosmo presses it. The doorbell sounds

INT. VICKY'S ROOM

Rocko throws his arm down.

Rocko: Go!!

Hand-in-the-box throws open the door and Frog is let loose. Frog zips through Doydle's legs and down the hallway. Doydle chases after him and follows it down the stairs. The doorbell is still ringing.

Tootie (O.S.): I'll get it!

Rocko helps the rest of the mutant toys onto the skateboard.

Rocko: Alright, let's go.

Using his front arms, Cupid propels the skateboard and crew out into the hallway.

INT. VICKY'S HOUSE/ENTRYWAY

The doorbell rings and rings. Tootie walks to the front door...

Tootie: I'm coming! I'm coming!

...and opens it.

EXT. /INT. FRONT DOORWAY - CONTINUOUS

Nobody's there. Tootie doesn't notice Anti-Cosmo stuck to the porch floor by his plunger. Frog zooms down the stairs with Doydle barking right behind. Frog leaps off the last step, speeds through Tootie's legs and out the open front door. Tootie looks back inside at Doydle. In that moment, Anti-Cosmo catches Frog and is quickly reeled upwards back into the roof. Doydle bursts through Tootie's legs, knocking her over, and runs out onto the empty porch.

Tootie (annoyed): DOYDLE!!

Doydle suddenly realizes he's been duped, but before he can get back inside, Tootie slams the front door shut.

Tootie: Stupid dog.

Doydle smashes into the closed door and begins barking furiously. As Tootie storms off into another room, she doesn't notice Rocko and the mutants zipping off the stairs and round the corner, heading straight into the kitchen.

INT. KITCHEN - CONTINUOUS

By now, Cupid has really picked up speed. He shoots underneath the kitchen table, through the maze of chair legs, straight towards the pet door

Rocko: Lean back!

The mutants all push back causing the Cupid to do a wheelie. They smash through the doggie door...

EXT. VICKY'S BACKYARD - CONTINUOUS

...and catapult into the bushes. The toys peek out from the bush to see Buzz strapped to the launch pad. Vicky is still in the tool shed.

Vicky (O.S.; As Astronaut): Uh, Mission Control...is the Launch pad construction complete? -- (simulated static) Uh, Roger, rocket is now secured to guide wire. We are currently obtaining the...ignition sticks. Countdown will commence momentarily. Stand by -- (simulated static)

Anti-Cosmo, Blonda, and Frog shoot out into the yard from a drain pipe. They exchange a thumbs-up with Rocko.

Rocko (to toys in the bush): Let's go!

The mutants disperse to their designated places in the yard.

Vicky (O.S.): Hey, Mom?! Where are the matches? Oh, oh, wait, here they are. Never mind...

Rocko runs towards SpongeBob, who spots Rocko approaching.

SpongeBob (loud whisper): Rocko?! Great! Help me out of this thing!

Rocko stops a few feet away from SpongeBob.

Rocko: Shhhhhhh!

SpongeBob: What?!

Rocko (loud whisper): It's OK. Everything's under control.

Rocko deliberately falls down limp on the grass.

SpongeBob: Rocko?! What are you doing?!

Vicky emerges from the tool shed. SpongeBob freezes.

Vicky (As Astronaut): Houston, all systems are going. Requesting permission to launch -- (spotting Rocko) Hey! How'd you get out here?

Vicky picks up Rocko, examines him for a beat and then smiles.

Vicky: Oh, well, you and I can have a cookout later. Ha-ha-ha...

She sticks a match prominently in Rocko's shirt pocket and tosses him onto the grill of an open barbecue.

Vicky (As Astronaut): Houston, do we have permission to launch? -- (simulated static) Uh, Roger, permission granted. You are confirmed at T minus 10 seconds...

During Vicky's countdown, all the mutants scurry into their final positions. Vicky lights a match.

Vicky (continued) ...and counting. Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two...One...!

Vicky grins menacingly as the match moves towards the fuse.

Rocko (Voice Box): Reach for the sky!!

Vicky: Huh?

Vicky pulls back from lighting the fuse. She turns to look at Rocko still lying lifelessly atop the barbecue except for the sound emitting from his voice box.

Rocko (Voice Box): This town isn't big enough for the two of us!

Vicky: What?!

Vicky walks over to Rocko and picks him up.

Rocko (Voice Box): Somebody's poisoned the water hole...

Vicky: It's busted.

She raises Rocko up, about to throw him away --

Rocko (Voice Box): Who are you calling busted, Buster?!

Vicky stops short and looks at Rocko again.

Rocko (Voice Box) (continued): That's right. I'm talking to YOU, young lady. We don't like being blown up, Vicky, or smashed, or ripped apart...

While Rocko's voice box talks, Vicky checks the pull string. It isn't moving. Vicky gulps.

Vicky: W-w-w-we?

Rocko (Voice Box): That's right, your toys.

The remains of broken toys in the yard, led by the bedroom mutants, begin rising from the ground in "Night of the Living Dead" fashion. The toys march forward, forming a circle around Vicky. Vicky is too frightened to scream or move.

Rocko (Voice Box): From now on, you must take good care of your toys. Because if you don't, we'll find out, Vicky, we toys can see...

Rocko's inanimate head rotates 360 degrees.

Rocko (Voice Box) (continued): ...everything.

For a split second, Rocko's face comes to life.

Rocko (regular voice): So play nice.

Vicky drops Rocko and bolts inside the house.

Vicky: **AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!!**

Rocko and all the toys cheer victoriously.

INT. VICKY'S ENTRYWAY

Tootie has just come downstairs carrying a new doll when Vicky rushes up to her.

Vicky: The toys! The toys are alive!

Vicky eyes Tootie's doll and pats it gently on the head.

Vicky (continued): N-N-Nice dolly...

Tootie, sensing Vicky's fear, suddenly thrusts the doll in Vicky's face. She screams and runs upstairs. Tootie chases after her, taunting.

Tootie: What's wrong, Vicky?! Don't you want to play with Trixie?!


	14. Race to the truck

EXT. VICKY'S BACKYARD

The toys are all congratulating one another.

Rocko: Nice work, fellahs. Good job. Coming out of the ground -- what a touch! That was a stroke of genius.

SpongeBob: Rocko!

Rocko turns around and looks at SpongeBob, who's still affixed to Vicky's launch pad. SpongeBob extends his hand to Rocko.

SpongeBob: Thanks.

They shake. Then, a van horn is heard.

Mrs. Turner (O.S.): Everybody say, "Bye, house."

Timmy (O.S.) (depressed): Bye, house.

SpongeBob and Rocko look in the direction of Timmy's house.

ANGLE: TIMMY'S DRIVEWAY - THE FAMILY VAN

Through the fence, Timmy and his family can be seen getting into the van.

SpongeBob: Rocko! The van!

Rocko quickly hoists SpongeBob off the pole he was tied to.

Rocko: (to mutant toys) We got to run! Thanks, guys.

With the rocket still taped to SpongeBob, the two toys sprint towards the fence. The van engine starts.

Rocko: Quick!

Rocko easily slips through the slats in the fence, but SpongeBob's rocket causes him to become stuck.

EXT. TIMMY'S DRIVEWAY - CONTINUOUS

Rocko has climbed up on to the rear bumper of the van before realizing that SpongeBob is missing. He looks back to discover SpongeBob stuck in the fence.

SpongeBob: Just go! I'll catch up!

Rocko jumps down and runs back for SpongeBob. The van begins pulling out of the driveway. Rocko tugs on a loosened slat and breaks SpongeBob free of the fence. The two toys run out into the street just in time to see the van driving off down the street. Then, a truck engine is heard. Rocko and SpongeBob turn around. The moving van drives right over them. Rocko and SpongeBob scream and duck just in time. After the truck passes, SpongeBob runs after it with Rocko a few steps behind.

SpongeBob: Come on!

ANGLE: VICKY'S FRONT PORCH

Doydle is lying on the porch when he suddenly perks up at the sight of the two tiny toys running down the street after the moving truck. Doydle bears his teeth and growls.

EXT. NEIGHBORHOOD STREET

SpongeBob runs up close to the truck with Rocko still back a few paces. A strap dangles off the back of the truck. SpongeBob makes a leap for it and grabs hold. He climbs up the strap and onto the bumper. Rocko then lunges for the strap but it stays just out of reach.

SpongeBob: You can do it, Rocko.

Rocko gives a mighty leap and catches hold of the strap.

Rocko: Whew, I made it!

Rocko begins climbing up when suddenly SpongeBob goes pale. Rocko looks behind him to see Doydle. The dog leaps forward and bites down on Rocko's shirt.

Rocko (kicking Doydle with foot): Aaaaaahh!! Get away, you stupid dog! Down! Down!

Doydle tugs on Rocko, pulling him down to the end of the strap.

SpongeBob: Hold on, Rocko!

Rocko: I can't do it! Take care of Timmy for me!

SpongeBob: **NO-O-O-O-O-O-O!!**

SpongeBob leaps off of the truck and onto Doydle's snout. He grabs Doydle's eyelids and snaps them hard. Doydle yelps, letting go of Rocko. The dog bucks wildly with SpongeBob hanging onto his face.

Rocko: SpongeBob!

The moving truck continues down the street leaving SpongeBob and Doydle behind. Still hanging onto the strap, Rocko scrambles up onto the bumper. He unlocks the back door of the truck and tries to lift up the heavy door. Suddenly, the family van and moving truck come to a stop at a traffic light. Rocko slams into the door, causing it to fly upward taking Rocko with it. Hanging from the door, Rocko scans the inside of the truck until he spots what he's looking for. A pile of moving boxes with the words "TIMMY'S TOYS" written on them in crayon.

EXT. NEIGHBORHOOD STREET

Doydle flings SpongeBob off his face. SpongeBob goes tumbling under a parked car. Doydle runs over to the car, but is too big to get under it.

INT. BACK OF MOVING TRUCK

Rocko rips into one of Timmy's boxes.

ANGLE: INSIDE OF BOX

All the toys wince and moan as they cover their eyes from the sudden brightness.

Toys: What?!

Patrick: Are we there already?

Filburt: Rocko?! How'd you--

Rocko's response is to slide the box aside and begin rummaging through the next box. Filburt, Ed, Patrick and the other toys grumble in confusion as they poke their heads up out of the first box.

Rocko: Ah-hah! There you are!!

Rocko pulls the Gary the Snail and his remote out of the second box.

Mr. Bighead: Hey! What's he doing?

Rocko runs to the back of the truck and throws Gary out onto the street. The other toys scream in horror.

Patrick: He's at it again!

INTERCUT - EXT. STREET/INT. REAR OF MOVING TRUCK

Rocko turns on the remote and steers Gary past Doydle and under the parked car where SpongeBob is hiding. Gary meows happily at the sight of SpongeBob. The traffic light turns green allowing the van and truck to cross the intersection.

Mr. Bighead: (pointing at Rocko) Get him!!

All the toys pour out of their boxes and charge on Rocko. Dr. Hutchinson watches in worry.

Rocko: Ah-h!! Ah-h! No, no!

Rocko continues to steer the remote while trying to avoid the angry mob of toys. SpongeBob jumps on to Gary and they zoom back towards the moving truck. Doydle is right on their heels and is about to chomp down on

SpongeBob -- Plankton picks up Rocko and spins him over his head.

Rocko: No, no, no! Wait! (as Plankton spins him) Whoa-Whoa-Whoa...!

-- Gary suddenly swerves from Doydle's jaws and starts doing doughnuts (matching Rocko's) in the middle of the street.

SpongeBob (spinning): Whoa-Whoa-Whoa...!

Plankton throws Rocko to the floor.

-- Gary resumes his course straight down the street with Doydle giving close chase.

Heffer, on a pile of boxes, drops a mallet on Rocko.

Heffer: Take that!!

-- Gary hops up in the air, tossing SpongeBob up and off. SpongeBob manages to land back on Gary, but facing backwards.

ANGLE: TRAFFIC LIGHT

It changes red again and the wall of cross traffic resumes. SpongeBob and Gary drive straight into it. Doydle blindly follows them into the traffic and skids to a halt just missing a car. The car swerves and crashes into another car. Soon there is a multi-car pile up that encircles Doydle, entrapping the dog. SpongeBob and Gary emerge from the intersection safely on the other side.

INT. BACK OF MOVING TRUCK

The mob of toys (except Dr. Hutchinson who's worrying) lift up Rocko (still holding the remote) and carry him to the open back.

Rocko: No wait! You don't understand! SpongeBob is out there! We've got to help him!!

While Rocko speaks, he knocks Ed's parts off.

Mr. Bighead: Toss him overboard!

Rocko: No, no, no, wait!

The toys toss him out into the road. As the truck drives off, the toys cheer.

Mr. Bighead: So long Rocko!

EXT. STREET - CONTINUOUS

SFX: CAR HORN

Rocko turns around and ducks just in time as a car passes over him. Shaken, Rocko tries to get up again when SpongeBob and Gary come barrelling towards him.

SpongeBob: Who-o-o-oa! Rocko!

Gary sweeps up Rocko and keeps driving. Rocko finds himself sitting in front of SpongeBob (still holding the remote).

Rocko: Well, thanks for the ride.

SpongeBob (pointing ahead): Look out!!

The toys are about to slam into the rear tire of the car that had passed over Rocko earlier. Rocko screams and gives the steering wheel on the remote a hard left, missing the tire by inches. Gary moves up under the car.

Rocko: Now let's catch up to that truck!

ANGLE: RC REMOTE

Rocko flicks a switch from "ON" to "TURBO." Gary speeds up towards the moving truck.

INT. BACK OF MOVING TRUCK

The toys (except Dr. Hutchinson who's sadly glancing down) are busy congratulating one another when Stimpy glances at the back, looks through his binoculars and spots SpongeBob and Rocko.

Stimpy: Guys! Guys! Rocko's riding Gary! And SpongeBob is with him!

Toys: What?!

The toys rush to the edge of the open truck. Dr. Hutchinson picks up Stimpy's binoculars and looks through them.

ANGLE: BINOCULAR VIEW OF SPONGEBOB & ROCKO

Dr. Hutchinson: It is SpongeBob! Rocko was telling the truth!

Filburt: What have we done?!

Patrick: Great. Now I have guilt.

EXT. STREET/BACK OF MOVING TRUCK

Gary begins to gain on the truck.

Rocko: We're almost there.

Dr. Hutchinson: Plankton! The ramp!

Plankton: Okay!

Plankton, the small doll, rushes over to a lever on the side of the back. The sign above it reads "RAMP: UP/DOWN." Plankton pushes down hard on the lever. The ramp begins to lower. Rocko and SpongeBob look up to see the ramp about to come down right on top of them.

SpongeBob: Look out!!

Gary pulls back just before the heavy ramp slams into the road. Sparks fly everywhere from the metal scraping the pavement.

Filburt (to other toys): Quick! Hold on to my stick!

Ed and Patrick grab on to Filburt's stick allowing Filburt to jump off the truck and onto the ramp. Filburt leans forward with his hand outstretched to Rocko. Rocko hands the remote to SpongeBob and leans forward to grab Filburt's hand.

ANGLE: ROCKO & FILBURT'S HANDS

They grab hold of one another.

Mr. Bighead: That a boy, Filb!!

All of a sudden, Gary begins to slow down, pulling Filburt's stick off the ramp.

Filburt: Rocko!!

His slinky stick begins to stretch and stretch...

Filburt: Rocko! Speed up!

Rocko (to SpongeBob): Speed up!

SpongeBob: The batteries! They're running out!

Gary's eyes sag. The snail slows even more. As Filburt's stick continues stretching, Gary begins to weave side-to-side like a water skier.

Filburt: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!

INT. FAMILY VAN

With Mom and Timmy preoccupied, baby Dil looks in his side view mirror.

ANGLE: PASSENGER SIDE MIRROR

Gary (w/ Rocko and SpongeBob) weaves into view and then back out. Dil squeals with delight.

EXT. STREET/BACK OF MOVING TRUCK

With Filburt's stick stretched to the limit, he begins to lose his grip on Rocko.

Filburt: I can't hold on much longer!

Rocko: Filb! Hang on!

Filburt's hand slips, sending him and his stick shooting back into the moving truck and knocking over all the toys. Gary sputters to a stop. Rocko and SpongeBob watch in vain as the family van and moving truck disappear. Rocko tosses the remote to the ground in frustration.

Rocko (sarcastic): Great!

SpongeBob: Rocko! The rocket!

Rocko: The match!

Rocko pulls out the match from his shirt pocket that Vicky had put there earlier.

Rocko (continued): Yes! Thank you, Vicky!

Rocko runs around behind SpongeBob, strikes the match against Gary's shell, and is about to light the fuse when a car whizzes right over them, blowing out the match. Rocko clenches the burnt match in his hands and falls prostrate to the ground.

Rocko: No-o-o! No-no-no-no! No-o-o!

Unable to watch a wallaby cry, SpongeBob bows his head, causing his helmet to block the sun from Rocko. As SpongeBob's shadow passes over him, Rocko stops whimpering and looks at his hand. A white hot dot like the one generated from Vicky's magnifying glass, appears on the back of Rocko's hand. Rocko leaps up, grabs SpongeBob's helmet and aligns it so the white dot hits the tip of the fuse.

SpongeBob: Rocko, What are you doing?!

Rocko: Hold still, SpongeBob!

The fuse lights.

Rocko: Ha-ha!!

SpongeBob: You did it! Next stop, Timmy.

Rocko jumps back onto Gary then suddenly stops smiling.

Rocko: Wait a minute...I just lit a rocket. Rockets explo--

The rocket goes off. Gary rockets forward. Speeding along the dividing line in the road, it easily passes car after car until the moving truck can be seen on the horizon.

EXT. BACK OF MOVING TRUCK

The toys are gathered around Filburt, his stick splayed out on the floor.

Filburt: I should have held on longer.

Stimpy glances out the back and looks through his binoculars again.

Stimpy: Look! Look! It's Rocko and SpongeBob coming up fast!

The toys run to the opening and cheer.

ANGLE: SPONGEBOB AND ROCKO

The rocket is so strong that it begins to lift SpongeBob and Rocko off Gary. Rocko manages to continue holding onto Gary -- but not for long. The toys cheering turns to screaming as they rush to get out of the way of the oncoming "Gary the Rocket."

Patrick: Take cover!!

Rocko is forced to let go of the Gary. They separate, sending the two toys upward and Gary into the back of the truck. Gary smashes into Ed, sending all of his parts flying.

EXT. SKY - SPONGEBOB AND ROCKO

The rocket hurtles upward higher and higher.

Rocko: Ahhh!! This is the part where we blow up!

SpongeBob: Not today!

SpongeBob confidently presses the button on his chest. Wings jut out of SpongeBob, severing the tape that holds him to rocket. The toys separate from the rocket just before it blows up. The toys plummet.

Rocko (covering his eyes): Ah-h-h-h-h!!

Just then, SpongeBob banks under some power lines and soars upward again. Rocko takes a peek. They're flying.

Rocko: Hey, SpongeBob!! You're flying!!

SpongeBob: This isn't flying. This is falling -- with style!

Rocko: Ha-ha!! To Infinity and Beyond!!

They soar gracefully towards the moving truck, but then pass over it.

Rocko: Uh, Sponge?! We missed the truck!

SpongeBob: We're not aiming for the truck!

ANGLE: FAMILY VAN

SpongeBob and Rocko fly right over the van's sun roof and then drop into the car.

INT. FAMILY VAN - CONTINUOUS

Before anyone can notice, Rocko and SpongeBob land in an open box in the back seat right next to Timmy. Timmy turns to discover the limp SpongeBob and Rocko lying in the box.

Timmy: Hey! Wow!

Mrs. Turner: What? What is it?

Timmy: (picking up the toys) Rocko! SpongeBob!

Mrs. Turner: Oh, great, you found them. Where were they?

Timmy: Here! In the car!

Mrs. Turner: See? Now, what did I tell you? It's right where you left them.

Timmy hugs both toys.

CLOSE UP - ROCKO AND SPONGEBOB

They give each other a knowing wink.


	15. Epilogue: Christmas time

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. TIMMY'S NEW HOUSE - CHRISTMAS MORNING - LIVING ROOM BAY

WINDOW

Through the gently falling snow, the Turner family can be seen around the Christmas tree unwrapping presents.

Timmy: Which one can I open first?

Mrs. Turner: Let's let Dil open one.

INT. TIMMY'S NEW HOUSE/LIVING ROOM - CHRISTMAS TREE

One of the Christmas bulbs moves aside to reveal Mr. Krabs. The plastic red crab spies on the Turner family with his binoculars. He turns and motions back into the tree.

INT. CHRISTMAS TREE

A baby monitor sits wedged between some branches supported by several green army men. One of the soldiers turns it on.

INT. TIMMY'S NEW BEDROOM

The receiving end of the monitor is atop Timmy's night stand. It crackles with static.

Mr. Krabs (O.S.) (over the monitor): Frankincense, this is Myrrh. Come in, Frankincense.

SpongeBob sits on the edge of Timmy's bed while Heffer rests on the nightstand alongside the monitor. They listen intently.

Heffer (to the room) Hey, heads up everybody! It's show time.

Rocko and the rest of the toys are mingling together like a typical office Christmas party.

Patrick: Oh! It's time!

The toys all stop and run towards the monitor. Rocko is about to follow when a hand pulls him backwards to reveal Dr. Hutchinson.

Rocko: Whoooooah! Oh! Paula! There's got to be a more sensitive way to get my attention.

Dr. Hutchinson: Merry Christmas, Rocko.

She smiles and points her hand upwards to her pets perched on a shelf near hung mistletoe.

Rocko: Say, isn't that mistletoe?

Dr. Hutchinson: Mm-hmmmmm.

Dr. Hutchinson dips Rocko and kisses him. The rest of the toys have congregated below the monitor restless with "excitement" not fear.

Patrick: (to Filburt) Maybe Timmy will get another dinosaur, like a leaf-eater. That way, I could play the, uh, dominant predator. Ha-ha-ha!

Filburt laughs with Patrick.

SpongeBob: Quiet everyone, quiet!

Mr. Krabs (O.S.) (over monitor): Dil's first present i-i-is...Mrs. Bighead. Repeat, a Mrs. Bighead.

Heffer: Way to go, Ed!

All the toys congratulate Ed.

Mr. Bighead: Gee, I better shave.

Ed walks off. Rocko climbs up onto the bed and joins SpongeBob. Lipstick now covers Rocko's face.

Mr. Krabs (O.S.) (over monitor): Come in, Frankincense. Timmy is now opening his first present -- (STATIC)

SpongeBob bangs on the side of the monitor. Nothing.

Rocko: SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants. You are not worried, are you?

Mr. Krabs (O.S.) (over monitor) I can't quite make out -- (STATIC)

SpongeBob (defensively): Me? No, no, no, no...Are you?

Rocko (laughing): Now SpongeBob, what could Timmy possibly get that is worse than you?!

We truck out through the window to the EXT. as we hear...

Timmy (O.S.): Oh, what is it? What is it?

Barking is heard.

Timmy (O.S.): Wow! A puppy!

We zoom back through the window to a close up of SpongeBob and Rocko. They look at one another with a half-smile, half-grimace and laugh weakly.

FADE OUT.

THE END


End file.
